Total Drama Sharktale Island OCS DONE CANCELLED
by Maddz Writes
Summary: In this season, Chris Mclean has chosen a DIFFERENT island, similar to the Wawanakwa island his first contestants had to stay in. But now, there are SHARKS! Which lucky contestant out of the 22 teens will win the 1 million dollars? Find out here... ON TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND! *OC characters are being used for this fanfiction*
1. Need your OCS!

HAI GUYS! I need 21 OCs of YOURS! I have already made one of my own characters.

**::NOTE:: THIS IS MY STORY, SO IF YOUR CHARACTER DOESN'T WIN, I AM SORRY, BUT I PROMISE YOU FOR THIS SEASON I WON'T MY OC CHARACTER WIN. ::NOTE::**

Alright, I need you guys to leave your own information about your OC and you better come quick, or else your character will not get to go in my story. (JK... I'm not that popular... it'll probably take a whole year just for everyone to type in their character. o.o)

HERE'S THE INFORMATION YOU MUST PUT!

**GENDER:**

**AGE:** (Has to be ages 12-18 *your choice*)

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body Description: **(Black, white... Skinny, Fat... Tall, short...)

**Accessories: **(Anything the person wears, like jelwery or tattoos.)

**Day Clothes:**

**Pj:**

**Swim-wear:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Enjoys:**

**Hobbies:**

**BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND: **(Yes or no)

**Bio: *optional***

**Audition Tape:**

**-YOU CAN ONLY MAKE TWO CHARACTERS-**

Here's my example:

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Name: **Zane

**Hair: **Short, red hair that is spiked to the side. She also has small blue streaks in the front of her hair

**Eyes: **Dark brown like chocolate

**Body Description:** White, a normal size, not too small or too fat. She also has a small scar on her cheek.

**Accessories: **A spiked watch with a red hat that has a "Z" on the front of it. She also carries a guitar with her

**Day Clothes: **Blue jacket, black jeans with zippers on them (sometimes she wears just normal blue jeans) her hat, and black boots that are knee-lenth.

**Pj: **Purple top with long fluffy black pants

**Swim-Wear: **Black bikini

**Stereotype: **The cool chick

**Personality: **She's nice to everyone, but if someone gets on her bad side, she WON'T be afraid to FIGHT! XO

**Likes: **Gothic things, video games, sports, nice/funny people.

**Dislikes: **Girly things(but she doesn't HATE them), mean people, guys that won't treat girls nicely.

**Fears: **Heights

**Enjoys: **Swimming, pool parties, hanging out with people, music

**Hobbies:** Drawing, reading in spare time, practicing basketball/baseball and dance, she also plays with her guitar

**BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND: **none

**Bio: **Lives with her mom, dad, and older brother in Georgia. (YOU MAY PUT MORE DETAIL IF YOU'D LIKE)

**Audition Tape: **-Camera turns on-

"Hi! My name is Zane! Short for Zaneiline. Pronounced "ZANE-A-LEAN-A" but I don't care whatcha call me, as long as its nice.

Anyway. I think I'm good for this game show because I'm nice, and loves to make lots of friends. Yet, i'm still looking for a competitor! Well, yeah that's about it. Hope I can become a contestant on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

-Exits the room with the camera still on-

**Yes, this is my OC and she will be in my story, like I said... she isn't going to win THIS season... maybe next season.. ;)**

(If I even make this season. O_O)

Thanks guys! PEACE XO


	2. OCS SO FAR

**II OCS SO FAR II**

**GUYS**

**1\. Damien Black- The Spawn of Satan**

**2\. Blake Holmes- The Gentleman**

**3\. Alex de Cassini- Jock**

**4\. Jason Darrall Williams Lewis (Jace)- The 2 Faced-Emo**

**5\. Kevin- The Hot Soccer Player**

**6\. Jake Girma- The Lone Wolf**

**7\. Pip- The Baby**

**8\. Brain- Loose Cannon**

**9\. Casper Careen- The Cute Chemist**

**10\. Jon- The Unexpected Villain**

**11\. John- The Laid-Back Manipulator **

**GIRLS**

**1\. Zane- The Cool Chick**

**2\. Angel Hale- The Manipulative Backstabber**

**3\. Yuki- The Peppy Gamer**

**4\. Graciela Cattwright (Grey)- Punk Rocker Chick**

**5\. Teresa Snurples- The Cosmetic test Subject**

**6\. Taya- The Rapper**

**7\. Ashely- The Ditzy Red Head**

**8\. Raven- The Goth Girl**

**9\. Christy- The Outgoing Fanatic**

**10\. Jada M.- The Sassy Good Friend**

**11\. Rayleen- Mother Nature's Best Friend**

**Thanks so much for the OCS! Since I got them all so early, I get to get started writing early! :D  
**

**Also, I am so sorry if your character didn't get in, but next season I write another fanfiction, I will allow a couple more characters in.**

**Alright, thanks guys! First chapter will be on very soon.**


	3. Meeting The Campers

-On a lonely island, with water all around it and two camp shacks near a big waterfall. One of the shacks are big and new. It has clean bathroom-stalls and the bed sheets are all made. Everything inside that shack is clean and nice to sleep in. However, the second shack is covered with muck in the bathroom, and the bath tub is a bowl full of water that you have to bathe in by yourself. The beds are all ripped up and stained, and some of the windows have cracks in them. Then, a man walks up the a campfire and starts to light a fire. He looks about twenty and is wearing a normal shirt with plain, tan pants. Beside him his a tall dark man who is really buff.-

Chris: *Notices the camera man and turns around with a awkward look* We're filming now?

Camera Man: Yes Chris.

Chris: Oh! *Puts a fake smile* Hello Total Drama fans! Welcome to season 7 of Total Drama! We have 22 new competitors with us, that actually should be arriving any minute now. With us, there is a normal campfire where the elimination will be. *Points to the campfire set* And other there by the waterfall are two different shacks the campers will have to try to get. There first challenge will be impressing me, and the group that impresses me the best will get the nicest shack. And of course, we will still have the confessions in the old porta-potty. Luckily for the campers the first challenge we'll be doing today when they arrive WILL NOT have a elmination. But tomorrow is a new day! Right chef? *looks over at Chef*

Chef: Right, sure... whatever. I'm gunna make me some mush. *Walks away from camera*

Chris: *shakes his head with a disgusted look, then notices a boat dropping off one of the campers* Ohhh boy! We've got a camper on the lose!

-A girl walks onto the island. She is a Caucasian girl wearing a leather jacket, which you can see her yellow tee-shirt pocking out a little. Her jeans are old and ripped-up and her shoes are yellow-and-black converse. She has a dark blue baseball-cap in her hand which she slowly put on her head as she approached the island. She was 119 pounds and 5 ft 9 inches. Her hair was naturally blonde, but she had black and yellow streaks in the front of her hair.-

Chris: Welcome, Graciela Cawtwright the Punk Rocker Chick!

Grey: Just call me Grey for short! *She walks around and pauses for a moment* Wait... why those this looks surprisingly like the old island? What's it called... Wawanakwa?

Chris: *laughs a little* Don't worry about that, it's a totally diffrent island. It didn't have a waterfall last time.

Grey: Um... actually it did ha...-"

Chris: *cuts her off* Oh look Grey, it's two other campers!

Grey: *rolls eyes* Great... ignore my comment.

-One camper was a girl, the other was a guy. The guy had spiky black hair, and weird colored eyes, where they looked almost white. Except really pale blue color. He was abnormally short, the size of a kindergartner, and was really skinny. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with blue tacky shoes. There was a taller girl standing next to him, supposevly his sister, her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She was, white, much taller then her brother, and almost as skinny as him. Her hair was long black up to her waist... and... was that a bald spot?! She also had blue highlights in her hair too. Everything she was wearing was black. Black shirt, black hiker boots, black torn-up pants, even black eye-liner!-

Chris: Hello Raven the goth girl... and her brother... Pip, the baby. *laughs under breath*

Pip: Oh please.

*They stand next to Grey*

Grey: *smiles over at Raven* Hello Raven. My name's Graciela Cawtwright. But I prefer Grey. How are you? *holds her hand out for Raven to shake it*

Raven: *stares at her hand but ignores it* Whatever...

Grey: *drops hand* Great... nice to know we've got friendly people her... *sarcasm*

\- Three other kids come onto the island. One is a girl, the other two are guys. The girl has black spiky hair that is really long stuck in a ponytail. Her skin color is asian colored. Her eyes are almond brown. She is carry a 3-DS and is playing Mario Kart. She has an 8-bit Kirby earrings and is wearing a Black sweatshirt with Mario character right in the middle of it. One of the guys is white and is a pretty strong guy. He is 6 ft 1. He wears a watch with him all the time with a blue tee-shirt and khacki shorts. His eye color is brown. The guy next to him is white, slightly pale and is wearing chemistry goggles. He takes them off to get a better view of the island.-

Chris: Here's Yumi the Peppy Gamer! Are you ready for a whole summer's worth of torture Yumi or wh..-?

Yumi: Hang on! I'm trying to beat this level of "Super Mario Kart" and I'm so close to winning. *Pauses for a while* YES I WON! WHOO-HO! I LOVE this game!

Chris: Yeah.. alright... you know I really don't care. *Looks over at the two guys* Hey Casper the Cute Chemist and John, The Laid-Back Manipulator.

Casper: Hey! *waves at everyone* Happy I can be part of the show. *Walks over to everyone else*

John: Man... I'm so tired of walking. Wish I could just... fall asleep...- *passes out on the ground*

Yumi: *looks over at John* Oh my...

Chris: *Yawns* Ah... I'm tired. INTERNS!

-Two interns run up to him looking frightened.-

Chris: Fetch me a towel to relax on... oh and a umbrella! *pauses like he has everything, then remembers something* OH! Also get me a cup of water. QUICKLY!

-Both interns run into different paths getting what he needs.-

Chris: Thank you. Hey, here are some more people!

-Two other people get off there rides and walk onto the island. They are both girls. One of the girls have brown, almond shaped eyes. She's caucasian and is a brunette hair that reaches down her elbows. She has a short-sleeved shirt with black shorts, similar to Heather's with grey converse. The other girl has strange eye colors. One is purple and the other is green. Her hair is multicolored and layered unevenly. She has paleish-orange skin with red splotches all over her. Some of the teens were staring at her while she walked over to Chris. She is wearing blue shorts and a capris.-

Chris: Hey Teresa... are you almost done testing out my hair gel? *laughs a loud laugh*

Teresa: *grunts* What? You want your hair to be multicolored?

Chris: *stops laughing* Teresa, the Cosmetic Test Subject, and Christy the Outgoing Fanatic.

Christy: Hi everyone! I just took a long jog before the trip here! Boy was it fun.

-One other camper arrived to the island by herself. She had short, red hair, almost black, which is spiked to the side. It also has dark-blue (almost midnight) streaks in the front of her hair. On her right cheek there is a scar that looks recently cut. On her left arm she has a spiked watch and on that hand she is carry a blue + red hat that has a "Z" in the middle of it. She is wearing a dark-blue jacket with black jeans, zippers all over it, and black-flat boots (not heels) that are knee-lenth. She is also carrying a guitar-case. She walks on the island and looks around at her competitors.-

Zane: *Waves awkwardly at everyone*

Chris: Hello... ZANE-E-LEAN-E? The cool chick?

Zane: *rolls eyes* It's ZANE-A-LEAN-A. That's how it's pronounced...

Chris: Then, why does your name consist of "i"s?

Zane: Nevermind that... just call me Zane for short. *Walks up to Grey and stands by her*

Grey: *Smiles at her* Hey.

Zane: *is surprised for a second* Me...? Me hi?

Grey: Yes.

Zane: OH! Well, um... hi. Not very good with introductions... *replies awkwardly*

Grey: I can see that.

Zane: I like your jacket though. It's very cool. I actually have one of my own.

Grey: Oh. Cool. And thanks.

Chris: ALRIGHT GUYS! Enough with the fancy, friendly stuff. The rest of the campers are coming.

-All the other campers that haven't been announced, walked up onto the island.-

Chris: Here's Blake Holmes, The Gentleman!

Blake: Hello Chris *high-fives Chris* -He is caucasian, average height, and skinny. His eye color is green and he has straight-black hair. He's wearing a black three piece suit.-

Chris: *high-fives Blake and then turns to a girl* Hello Karen Rose.

Karen: I'M SOOO HAPPY I GET TO BE ON THIS SHOW! SQUEEE! *runs up to the crowd* -She has pink long-curly hair. She's short, caucasian, and a little bot fat on the sides. Her eye color is blue, and she's wearing two pink bracelets and a pear necklace. She has on a pink shirt with a large "JK" on the front in black, blue skinny jeans, and pink strap toe sandals.-

Zane: *glances over at her* Pink?! Really?

Karen: *glances back at Zane* What? What's wrong with the color pink? It's my favorite color!

Zane: Well, there's nothing WRONG with the color, I just REALLY don't like anything pink.

Raven: *mutters silently but everyone could hear her* Me either.

Alex de Cassin: Hey girls, like me? -This guy has short, blond hair which is usually messy. His eyes are brown and round. He's a caucasian, 6 ft 2 and very muscular. He's wearing a Yankee's baseball-hat with a red-tee shirt and blue jeans + red sneakers.-

*All the girls don't even look at him*

Alex: Aww... Whatever! *walks up to the group, kissing is muscular arms.*

Jace: Hey guys! I'm Jason Darrall Williams Lewis, but you can just call me Jace. *pauses* Wow... they are really no hot girls here.

Grey: *looks up at him with a stare, raising one eye-brow.

-Jace has a monster hoodie, with a purple/grey shirt. His black pants have chains and zippers like Zane's pants. He is tall like Mike, but well built like Brick. He is possible one of the strongest people in the group so far.-

*Jace ignores Grey's look and just walks into the group.-

Chris: Okay guys! We are almost done with this episode! Just a couple more people to see.

-Two more contestants walk up together, the girl is black and the guy is tan. The guy is really fit with brown eyes, and he's wearing a soccer jeresy. He can possible ALL the girls. The girl next to him is thick and curvy. She is wearing a purple hoodie with skinny jeans and white high-tops. She has brown eyes as well.-

Taya: Move outta the way people! Taya is coming on the show! *runs up to the group, trying not to push anyone.*

Chris: Well, that's Taya The Rapper and this man is Kevin. Kevin the Hot Soccer Player.

Kevin: Hey guys... and ladies. *winks at the girls*

*some of the girls blush and look like there about to faint. Zane and Grey don't really care.*

-The rest of the people come.-

Chris: Alright, here is Jake Grima, Ashley Espostio, Jada M., Rayleen, Brain, Damien Black, Angel Hale, and Jon. Come on in guys, I still have to announce the teams that you'll be in! *Yells at them. Once they get in he turns around to the camera and says...* Okay, now that we've met everybody, we are going to split you all into groups for the end of the episode, yet we still haven't made our challenge yet, so hopefully once we finished recoding this, we've got to get right out with the competition!

*Everyone groans*

Chris: *turns around to talk to everyone* Alright, for our first team, the blue team, we have... Blake, Pip, Casper, Teresa, Jada M., Grey, Zane, John, Yuki, Christy, and Damien Black. For the red team we will have... Angel Hale, Kevin, Taya, Ashely, Rayleen, Brian, Jon, Jace, Jake, and Alex de Cassini.

Chris: *Turns back around to camera* Well, I think this has been a long enough episode, haven't you? Next episode we will see which teams gets the best sleeping shack, or which teams get the worst sleeping shack. Next time, ON TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKETALE. ISLAND!


	4. Rest of the Campers and Da1st Challenge!

Chris: *smiles at camera* Welcome back to TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND! Now, before we start the challenge, I would like to introduce the other campers we did not have time to introduce the other few campers. So, we'd like to say sorry and would like to introduce Angel Hale and Damien Black.

Angel: *Runs up to the camera and starts modeling* Hi guys! *she waves to the camera* I'm so happy to be on this game-show! I hope you root for me to become the winner of this show.

-Angel is wearing a black spaghetti strap-top covered by a white off-the-shoulder long tee-shirt. She has a black and grey plaid mini-skirt with black knee-high high heeled boots. She also i wearing a heart locked necklace and a charm bracelet. Her hair is to her waist, golden blond with icy blond-streaks. Her eye color ocean blue.-

Damien: *Pushes Angel aside so he can be in the spotlight*

Angel: HEY! WHAT THE HEL...- I mean... *coughs* What's wrong with you? Can't you be... nice?

Damien: *snorts* Bitch, when I say move, I mean it.

-Damien is wearing black EVERYTHING! Just like Raven, yet he has a long deep scar that goes through his right eye. His hair color is black with faded red blood kinda streaks. His hair is really long too.-

Chris: HEY! What you just say? This is MY show. And kids watch this too you know? You can't just going cursing off at people.

Damien: Then just make the show rated T.

Yuki: Um.. actually only videos games can be rated T. Shows and movies can be rated G, PG, PG-13, and R. But for TV shows there's...-

Damien: I don't give a crap about any of that! *Mutters* Nerd.

Yuki: Actually, I just play video games. Not all nerds play video games.

Damien: I don't care *walks into the crowd*

Chris: *shakes head* Great... another Duncan. Alright, Jake Grima. You're next.

Jake: *walks towards the camera* Hey. -His hair is black, all the way down to his shoulders and feathered. His eye color is bright blue. All what he pretty much wears is black. Black hoodie, black sneakers, black everything. He's a little pale, and a little thin. Not underweight though.-

Chris: Anything you want to say?

Jake: No. Except, one of the girls I know... where is she? I haven't seen her in forever!

Ashely: *steps up from behind the group* Right here! -Ashely has hazel colored-eyes and her hair color is bright red. It's cut into a bob with long, think bangs. She a normal weight, but just a little big around the waist. She is wearing a red skirt with a light pink tank top. Her shoes are black wedges, and most of the time she wears a silky white scarf. Like she is now.-

Jake: Hey Ash! *Runs up to her and hugs her*

Ashley: *hugs back* So glad I could see you again. *walks with Jake to the group of kids*

Chris: Next person we have is, Jada M!

Jada: Just Jada please!

-Jada walks up with a ton of bags that she got from the mall. She has brown eyes and brown that reaches mid-way through her elbow and shoulders. Her day clothes (which she's wearing now) is a nice, new, beige long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. She also has earrings, that are just studs. She mulatto and a little cubby.-

Jada: I got this new beige shirt at the mall. I was so happy to wear it for today! *walks over to the group*

Chris: Next is... Brian.

Brian: *walks to the camera* Hello there. I'm Brian... and I'm gunna destroy this island! But I really hope to make some new friends... and kill some in other words! Can't wait for the competition! *trots away*

Chris: Um... okay?

-While Brian is walking away, we can see that he's white, very fit, and tall in size. He's hair reaches his shoulders and is wavy and blonde. He wears a tee-shirt with a tiger face on it, a old vest with studs in the front of it and old frayed up skinny jeans. He also has glasses with emended skulls on them.-

Chris: Jon and Rayleen are the next two and last two. Where are you guys?

-A guy walks up with a girl slowly studding behind him. Jon has dirty blonde hair and his eye color is brown. He is wearing a green shirt, blue pants with white socks and brown shoes. His skin color is white and he's short + skinny-

Jon: I'm going to beat everyone here and win the cash! *smiles evilly at the camera*

Chris: Um... okay? Rayleen, you there?

Rayleen: Yeah.

Jon: *walks to the group and is about to step on a plant*

Rayleen: Oh, Jon! Don't step on that poor innocent plant! You could hurt the environment.

Jon: *steps on plant*

Rayleen: *covers mouth* Oh...

-Rayleen's hair color is long, curly and brunette that reaches her elbows. She has hazel eyes. She has an Amara skin tone and is skinny. She is wearing a gray short sleeved shirt crop top, with black shoes and black shorts.-

Rayleen: That wasn't very nice. Plants help the environment with all shorts of things. They help nutrient the soil we walk on and help us breath! It also provides food for vegetarians... like me!

Jon: *rolls eyes* You're a vegetarian? What about fish, do you like fish?

Rayleen: Oh I LOVE fish! Especially salmon. But I try to let the animals live free in the wild and the sea.

Chris: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! That's enough science for today, get in your teams and hush up people!

Rayleen and Jon: *walks to their teams*

Chef: *walks up to Chris* Are we startin' the challenge?

Chris: Yep! Luckily for them, it'll be easy.

Everyone: *smiles and sighs reliefs*

Chris: First things first, see those cabins over there? *points to the cabins* Well, one of those cabins are clean and have nice bedsheets with nice plumbing too.

Everyone: *nods and looks at the cabin approvingly*

Chris: Now the second one, *points to the one next to it* has cracked windows, torn up and blistered wooden beds and toilets that need scrubbing. Also there's no bathtub. It's just a bowl you'll have to bathe in.

Everyone: *shakes their heads, disgusted*

Chris: Luckily there will be NO ELIMANATION TONIGHT. The losing team will just have to learn how to live with the worst cabin. And you may ask yourself, "How do we get to best cabin"? Well, all what you have to do... *looks over at Chef* Drum-roll please?

Chef: *starts drumming two barrels that seemed to be next to him*

Chris: You have to empress me!

Chef: *stops*

Everyone: *start talking all at once* What do we say to impress him? How DO we impress him? DOES HE EVEN EVER GET IMPRESSED?

Chris: Settle down people! Stop the noise! My ears hurt! Now it's really simple. All what you have to do, is make a song that'll impress me, a video... or something, anything! And the team that wins earns the key to the nicest and cleanest cabin, and the other team... well... *pauses* You know what'll happen, just start making a song or something... and, also, before the competition starts, just letting you know that if anyone wants to say anything in the confession booth, it's just that porta-potty over there. *Points at porta-potty and then snaps his fingers and the challenge starts*

* * *

**-RED TEAM-**

Taya: Alright guys! I have a perfect idea. I think we should write a song about how amazing Chris is... even though he really ain't amazing.

Ashely: Why a song?

Taya: 'Cause I'm a rapper chick, that's why!

Angel: *standing next to them, listening to their conversation*

-Static-

Angel: So... my plan is to act all innocent and find the right people to trick into believe I'm nice, when really I'll back-stab them later in the challenge. If you didn't know, I'm Angel Hale, THE MANIPULATIVE BACKSTABBER, and I have to find the right person to trick into bringing them to the final four with me. Kinda like what Heather did, except I'm going to trick them more with style. And add more secret-ness into the backstabbing. So that's why I agreed with Taya's plan. So she'd think that we could be friends when actually I'm gunna let her lose at some point. I'm even better than Heather at winning. And people wish they were me. That must've been why everyone called me a bitch in high-school. *grunts* Whatever. I go at my own game.

-Static-

Angel: OMG girl! That is a really good idea. You can rap and I can be one of the main singers as well. We could do our own dances and songs. I'm a really good singer and GREAT at posing!

Taya: Great huh? *stares at Angel for a minute*

Angel: *stares back*

Taya: SURE! It's always great to have new friends. Just, let me work on the lyrics, kay?

Angel: *smiles fakely* Of course.

-Static-

Taya: I'm not real sure if I trust that Angel-girl, but for right now I guess she ain't a villian. Seems pretty nice to me anyway.

-Static-

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Grey: Do you guys seem to have any idea about what Chris like at all?

Zane: Honestly, all what Chris likes his himself. No one can impress him. No one has, and I highly dought anyone ever will.

Grey: *sighs* Well... we gotta do SOMETHING.

Pip: *writes in his journal and then gets an idea* Hey! Maybe we could write him a story or a poem or something?

Zane: *shakes her head* As much as I like writing and reading, Pip, that's a really dumb idea.

Pip: *ignores her comment and keeps writing*

Jada: Well, I might have something that'll impress him inside these bags I got from the mall. *she starts digging in her pile of stuff* I got a new chick bathing suit, a new really cute sweater with little diamonds and sparkles on them too! I can't wait to wear these.

Christy: I don't think that Chris is going to care about your diamond sparkling sweater, Jada.

-Static-

Christy: I think my team is really nice.. but, to be honest, I think they all have diffuculties. I mean, this is my first time talking to them... and they're kinda lacking strenth. I don't know if they are just tired or something... but really. Yuki has GOT to stop playing that annoying game. And Jada, well... Jada can sometimes talk too much til' she's annoying. I don't mean to complain but come on! Do we want good cabins or what? And I don't have an idea why Pip is writing in his stupid diary thing.

-Static-

Christy: Okay guys. We gotta impress him someway. If it kills us or not! I'd rather be sleeping in nice, clean beds... right guys?

Zane: Yeah... but what are we supposed to do?

Christy: Think about what Chris likes best.

Zane: *smiles* Torturing people... *laughs a little*

Grey: *laughs a little too* True.

Christy: Yeah, well besides that.

Casper: *puts on his goggles* He likes himself a lot. That spoiled man... annoys me to death.

Christy: EXACTLY! We've got... got to... *looks around like the answer is right in front of her face. Then she notices Pip's diary* Pip's diary!

Pip: *looks up startled* Wha...? This is a journal... NOT a diary.

Christy: Whatever Pip. *snatches his diary away from him* We should write him something. Like a poem on how awesome he is.

Pip: That's exactly what I was thinking. *snatches his "journal" back* I'll get started on it.

Christy: Alright Pip, great job.

**-Red Team-**

Taya: Okay people! You got what you gotta say and your moves?

Everyone: *smiles and nods their heads*

Taya: Okay guys! *she jumps in her place* Hit it Angel.

Angel: *sings in her high-pitched, but very good voice* CHRIS! He's the man! He always get's it right. Chris, GO CHRIS!

Everyone else behind her (the back-up dancers): CHRIS! THE MAN! CHRIS! CHRIS!

Angel: *keeps singing* YEAH! Chris, is the best guy in town!

Taya: YO! Chris is the guy who knows what's going up and down and al-round the town!

Angel: Chris! HE IS THE MAN!

Taya: Yeah, yeah, the man!

Everyone else: CHRIS! *They all jump into a pose*

Taya: Alright guys! That was awesome.

Chef: *Blows a whistle*

Taya: Oh, and look. Right on time too.

Chris: Okay people. I think that was a good enough time thinking about how to impress me. And you better impress me... CAUSE I'M BORED. *takes water from intern* Thank you intern... NOW GO CLEAN THE TOILETS!

*The intern quickly runs away towards the port-potty*

Chris: So, who's first?

Christy: *looks around for Pip* PIP! WHERE'S THE POEM!?

Pip: *walks over to Christy* Here it is. *Tears out a page from his "journal"*

Christy: *takes it* Thanks.

Taya: *walks up to Chris* I think we should go first.

Chris: Alright. Show me what you got.

*The whole red team gets in their positions and Taya whispers...* One... Two... Three... GO!

Angel: *sings* CHRIS! He's the man! He always get's it right. Chris, GO CHRIS!

Everyone else behind her: CHRIS! THE MAN! CHRIS! CHRIS!

Zane: *whispers to Grey* They're pretty good...

Angel: *sings* YEAH! Chris is the best guy in town!

Taya: YO! Chris is the guy who knows what's going up and what's going down and al-round the town!

Angel: Chris! he is the man!

Taya: Yeah, yeah, the man!

Everyone else: CHRIS! *they all jimp into a pose*

Chris: *looks stunned and amazed. He wipes a tear from his eye* That... was... GORGES! Just beautiful. *starts crying a little bit*

Grey: *whispers to Zane* Is he REALLY crying?

Zane: *laughs under her breath*

Chris: I would just give you the keys right over... but not right now. Let's see blue team. What do you got?

Christy: *slowly walks over to Chris and hands him the piece of paper* It's a um... a poem we wrote about you.

Chris: *unfolds the paper* October the 2nd, 2014. Where do I begin? My life sucks because of this annoy guy at school. The only friend I have is my sister... Raven. She doesn't talk much. In fact, she really never talks...

Pip: *looks up shocked and confused* OH NO! That's not it!

Christy: *looks over at Pip* What do you mean "that's not it"?

Pip: He's reading the wrong thing! *Runs to Chris and screams* PUT THAT DOWN!

Chris: *stops reading and jumps away from Pip* Whoa, whoa, kid... chill.

Pip: That's one of my journal entries I wrote about.

Chris: Journal? Sounds more like a diary to me.

Pip: *snatches piece of paper and gives him the poem* HERE.

Chris: *unfolds the poem* Chis is the best... Chis is the best... Chis is the best... Chis is the best... x21? What does "x21" mean?

Pip: It mean times 21 times. It means that I told you that you are the best 21 times!

Chris: *shakes head* Wow... this... really, really... SUCKS. Really? How are you even a poet? You even spelled my name wrong! You forgot the "R"s!

Pip: *looks back at the paper* Oh... *sighs*

Chris: Chef, burn this would you?

Chef: *takes poem and throws it into the fire.

Chris: Well... I'm pretty sure we found ourselves a winner. Red team, here's the keys to the nicest cabin.

EVERYONE ON TEAM RED: WHOO-HOO!

EVERYONE ON TEAM BLUE: GROANS and SIGHS

Taya: *takes the keys* COME ON PEOPLE! LET'S GET OUR CABIN.

Christy: *takes the keys for their cabin* Great...

-Once they leave, Chris turns around with a big smile plastered on his face.-

Chris: How do you guys feel about which teams got which cabins? Are you happy or totally angry? Do you think that Grey and Zane are becoming friends? Welp... thanks for watching this time and hope to see you guys next episode on TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND!


	5. Capture The Flag

-It's midnight and all the campers are asleep... well, almost ALL of them. Kevin and Taya are hanging out in the front of the cabin's porch that THEY won. They apparently seem to be talking and flirting with each other. In the other teams cabin, Zane and Yuki can't sleep, so they went out of their cabin and onto the porch as well.-

Kevin: *to Taya* So... you're song was amazing. I'm so glad for you to be on my team. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk a beautiful girl... *stares into her eyes*

Taya: *giggles a little* Are you fliritn' with me?

Kevin: *looks into her eyes* What? Can't stand a little Kevin-love? I thought you liked me...-

Taya: *cuts him off while staring into his eyes* Oh no. I like it when you flirt with me. *smiles at him*

-The other cabin, Zane and Yuki walk out onto the porch-

Zane: *stretches* DANG MAN! Those beds are KILLER. Literally. My back is probably going to have to go through therapy just to feel better. *looks over at Yuki* I know, bad joke...

Yuki: *keeps playing her video game* Yeah. I didn't even bother to close my eyes. I'm trying to beat this dumb-guy at Super Smash Bros. *to the game* Such an idiot... he keeps losing health. I'm gunna kill him soon. *Gasps* NO! Now we're tied together! I can't risk losing another life... or more health for that matter...

Zane: *laughs and rolls eyes* I understand games are addicted, but are you really going to play that game all night?

Yuki: I've done it before. I can do it again. But I am tired form yesterday's "BIG POEM THAT SUCKED". I'll probably go to bed soon.

Zane: *looks over at the other cabin and notices Kevin and Taya* Hey. Isn't that the girl that created to song for Chris? What's her name... wasn't it, like... uh. Taya?

Yuki: *glances at the two lovebirds* Yep. *goes back to playing games*

Zane: Wow. And that other guy. Isn't he... uh. Kevin right? He's the cute soccer player.

Yuki: *pauses game and flashes Zane a look*

Zane: Whoa... no. That's not what I mean. He isn't cute... well, I mean, er. He IS cute. But not my type. The only reason I said "the cute soccer player" is because that's what his steroytype. What he calls himself.

Yuki: Alright. Well, I'm going to bed. *takes game out of DS and puts it away* See ya tomorrow night Zane.

Zane: 'Night Yuki.

Yuki: *walks away*

Taya: *giggles at the joke Kevin made* Ohhh... that one was funny.

Kevin: Yep. *gets up* Soo... you wanna go to bed soon. Or stay out here? Not to rush ya. I'm just tired.

Taya: *gets up* Yeah, I think Imma rest for a while too. Real tired. *winks at Kevin* See ya in the morning.

Kevin: *opens the door for Taya* Sure thing. *then walks in himself*

Zane: Ah. The stars are so awesome looking tonight. *stares up at them* I wonder if my brother is looking up at them while I am. I really miss him. *shakes head* Well. I'm officially tired. I know I am when I talk to myself. *smirks* 'Night moon!

-As Zane walks back into the cabin, it's as if the moon waves back to her by sparkling brighter than ever-

**THE SUN IS JUST ABOUT TO START RISING, AND EVERYONE IS IN A GREAT, DEEP SLEEP. WHEN SUDDENLY...**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

Chris: *laughing while holding a horn in his hand*

EVERYONE: *runs out of their cabins all surprised and confused and wondering what woke them up*

Angel: *storms out* O.M.G! Who just WOKE ME UP?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MY BEAU-TE-SPLEEP! You can't just ruin it by BLOWING A DANG HORN!

-Static-

Angel: Okay, first off... I TRIED to be nice, so that people would've thought better of me, but really?! It was my time to sleep. And besides, who the heck would EVER like CHRIS? UGH! He's SOOO annoying. I wish we could vote HIM off the island FOR ONCE! But no... *sighs and grunts*

-Static-

Chris: *in a shooting tone* Hey Angel! I'm doing my job here. And by here, *loud tone* NO ONE EVER GETS THEIR BEAU-TE-SLEEP.

*Kevin and Taya enter the group together while smiling at each other*

-Static-

Taya: I really like Kevin. I think he's hot and really nice. I just don't really know how to tell him that. Well... maybe he'll tell me sooner or later. *smiles*

-Static-

Chris: Welcome to your FIRST challenge of Total Drama SharkTale ISLAND!

Zane: *mutters sarcastically* Yay!

Grey: *hears her and laughs*

Chris: HEY YOU TWO! Stop mocking me or I'll make Chef shoot you with a water gun! *looks over at Chef holding a water gun* Speaking of that... that's what today's challenge is going to be!

Everyone: *groans*

Chef: *laughs under breath*

Chris: For this challenge you will all work in teams, unless you only want to work by yourself or the couple you trust. YOU CANNOT TALK TO THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM THE OTHER TEAMS. As you can tell, Chef will be following each and everyone of you. The person he finds will get a couple seconds to run away from him... BUT if you don't, then Chef can easily spray you like this... *signals Chef*

Chef: *pumps gun and shots water right at Pip*

Pip: AHH! *jumps around soaking wet* Aww... GREAT!

-A couple people laugh-

Chris: *starts laughing* Anyway. The way you win is that you must grab each and every flag that is scattered around the island. Now don't worry, they aren't TOO far. *laughs* Now, the blue flag is for the Blue Team and the red colored flag is for the Red Team. You all ready?

Everyone: *some people look around nervously and others jump up in stances and others say that they are ready*

Chris: GO!

Everyone: *starts running to different places*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

-Static-

Christy: Okay. I've got to find some team players for this competition. Jada talks way too much and Pip TOTALLY ruined our chance of getting the better cabin, sooo those two people are off the list. Although Yuki is pretty nice, she is way too addicted to her game. Pip's sister... what's her name... RAVEN? Raven hardly ever talks. Maybe if she talked a lot more and I got to know her than I'd like her. Well... I like Grey, maybe I can try her!

-Static-

Christy: *runs up to Grey* HEY GREY!

Zane: *runs up to Grey before Christy makes it to her* Hey Grey. Wanna be partners?

Grey: Sure!

-They walk off in a different direction to retrieve the flags.-

-Static-

Christy: Well... looks like I'm by myself. Or, I could hang around that Casper guy. To be honest... he is really cute. *smiles a little* But he won't get to me. Besides, I'm trying to be a competitive player... not gunna fall in love.

-Static-

Christy: *runs over to Casper* Hey Casper! *waved to him*

Casper: *turns around and sees her. He waves back and then walks toward her* You want to be partners or something?

Christy: Definitely!

Casper: Okay! Great. *walks with her*

Pip: *walks with Raven* How do you feel about some of the campers in our group?

Raven: *shrugs* Meh. I don't really know.

Pip: Maybe you'd learn more about people if you'd actually TALK to them. I know it's hard and all... but talking is a great relaxation.

Raven: *raises an eye-brow* And you know this because...-

Pip: *cuts her off* Because I write in my journal. It's kinda like talking, except that instead of actually talking it's writing down things that scare you... make you uncomfortable... or things that you're extremely proud about.

Raven: *grunts* Still sounds like a diary to me.

Pip: *raises his voice* IT'S NOT A DIARY! For the last time RAVEN it's a journal. Nothing of the sort YOU think it is.

Raven: Okay, okay. *hears a rustle in the woods and stops* Wait... shush Pip. I thought I heard something.

Pip: *looks around* What?! I don't hear any-

Raven: *clamps Pip's mouth shut* Chef... *whispers*

Pip: *looks around nervously and cautiously*

Raven: Okay Pip... *looks over at Pip* When i snap my figures you run. *lets go of his mouth*

Pip: But, what about you?

Raven: Don't worry about me. I love getting into fights, remember a week ago? At the graveyard? Remember that retard that called you a dork and bullied you? And remember how badly I kicked his butt?

Pip: Yeah... but, this. is. CHEF!

Raven: SHUSH! I know that. That's why it'll be fun. So... go... *snaps figures* NOW!

Pip: *runs away screaming like a little girl*

Chef: *jumps out of the bushes and pumps his gun about to shoot*

Raven: *grabs gun and throws it out of Chef's hands. Then kicks him the the belly* HA! Take that!

Chef: GRRR... *runs to gun but Raven trips him*

Raven: *tries to pounce on him but she's too late*

Chef: *quickly gets up and picks up water-gun, pumps the pump a little more, and aims to shoot...*

Raven: *gasps and starts running away*

Chef: *shoots a couple times but misses her by an inch every time* DANG IT CHRIS! What'd you do? *then realizes his aiming was off a lot* Oh... *mutters*

**-RED TEAM-**

Taya: *filtering with Kevin* So, how'd you sleep last night, Muscular Boy?

Kevin: Really well. The beds were nice and the pluming was G.R.E.A.T! How about you?

Taya: Yeah! I slept pretty well.

Angel: *following close behind them, listening to their conversation*

-Static-

Angel: Of course I'll follow them. I mean, if Chef comes up in the middle of nowhere I HAVE to be safe behind some really tall people. Both Taya and Kevin are tall. Scary thing is, they might form some kind of alliance. Which would really suck, considering that would mean they would try to make it to the final two or something. I am still much smarter than them... but still. I need to break them up somehow.

-Static-

Taya: Yeah. I slept pretty well, considering. I was just thinking about our team, you know? Like who we can trust and why. I like a lot of people on my team. Yet you never know who you can trust.

-Leaves start to rustle beside them-

Taya: *jumps a little* Oh. *takes a deep breath* HEY! *shouts* WHO'S IN THERE? If it's Chef... the c'mon out! And if it's the other team messin' with us... then stop. It ain't FUNNY.

Raven: *jumps out* Ouch! Oh gosh... *stares at the big splinter on her arm and then looks up at Taya*

Taya: GIRL! What do you think about messin' with ME? I don't like gettin' messed with and it WASN'T funny.

Raven: *looks up at her* Dude... sorry. I just saw Chef and I got a huge splinter. *pulls it out while wincing* OW! *it comes out* There... it's out. I'll just be go...- *pauses and stares* Is that...?

-The blue team's flag is standing right on top of the rock in front of them-

Raven: YES! 8runs up to flag and picks it up* FIRST!

Chef through intercome: And Raven gets the blue team's flag FIRST!

Everyone in blue team: WHOO-HO!

Everyone in red team: AWWWW...

Raven: *hold up flag and runs away with it*

Taya: GREAT! *turns to Angel and Kevin* Well... we gotta hurry up and try to find the flags. *smiles at Kevin* Let's split up. It'll be easier to find things that way. And it'll help us win faster.

Kevin: *nods head* Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you back at camp later. *nods head at Taya*

Taya: *nods head back then turns to Angel* You too Angel. You should try and find them as well.

Angel: *plasters a fake smile* Sure. Of course. See ya. *turns around and runs away*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Zane: YEAH! GO RAVEN! So happy she got the first flag. Knowing me it'll take hours just to find a stupid flag. I can't even see anything in this dumb sunlight.

Grey: *glances over at Zane* Why do you complain all the time?

Zane: *laughs* It's not complaining. It's called... "RANTING". And besides, it is pretty sunny. Don't you think?

Grey: *rolls eyes* Yeah. I guess.

-Static-

Grey: I really like Zane. She's funny and nice. Seems like a good friend. But, I don't know... I mean... what if she's secretly evil inside and is plaining to vote me off at some point? *stares in space for a while then starts laughing* HA HA HA! What am I thinking? I think I'll hang with Zane for a while. She's cool.

-Static-

-Chef is secretly walking behind Zane and Grey. He slowly pumps his pump a little, trying to make as less noise as possible.-

Zane: *stops* Did you hear that?

Grey: Umm... No?

Zane: I swear I heard a pump... *gasps*

Chef: *picks gun up and aims for Grey's head-

Zane: JUMP OUTTA THE WAY! *pushes Grey down and they both fall down on each other*

Chef: AW MAN! *runs back around the path*

Grey: *gets up slowly* Ouch... ZANE?! YOU OKAY? Ugh... I can't see anything with all these bushes in the way. *moves bushes aside and smiles at what she sees* WOW!

-A blue flag is sitting on a log, waving in the wind-

Grey: *reaches it and picks it up* Yes! I can't believe it!

Zane: *slowly sits up* Eww... why do I feel all wet? Oh no... I got hit. GREAT! *licks her hand from the water* Hey, at least it's refreshing!

* * *

-A COUPLE LONG MINUTES LATER, NONE OF THE RED TEAM HAS FOUND ANY OF THIER FLAGS, AND THE BLUE TEAM HASN'T FINISHED EITHER, YET PIP IS ABOUT TO FIND THE LAST BLUE TEAM'S FLAG... OR AT LEAST HE THINGS HE IS...-

Pip: *walks around and around thinking about what to do next* I can't really STAY here... that would do no good. *mutters to himself* I must find that other flag. *He runs into a bunch of bushes and around the lake until he finally finds a flag inside a cave which he thinks is blue, although he can't really tell since it is covered in moss and black dust all over it* This must be it! I'm so happy I can hardly breath! I must quickly send this to Chris so he knows.

-Pip finally gets the flag over to Chris where everyone is waiting. Apparently, while Pip was gone, everyone gave up and decided to stop searching for the flags since it's been so long when they found one. Pip arrived smiling happily with a flag in his hand-

Pip: Here's the flag Chris! *shows Chris his "masterpiece"*

Chris: *looks over at the flag* Wait... THIS ISN'T A BLUE FLAG.

Pip: *looks at him confused* What? What do you mean?

Chris: *looks over at Chef* HEY CHEF! Let me see that gun of yours.

Chef: *grunts but gives him the gun anyway*

Chris: *takes water-gun and sprays the flag with clear, fresh water. The flag appears to be...*

Everyone on team Blue: A RED FLAG?!

Chris: YEP! Obvously Pip should've cleaned the flag up before choosing it. Or at least left the game so that your team would've won... but since you chose the different team's flag. *sighs* TEAM RED WINS AGAIN!

Everyone of team red: YAY! *HIGHFIVES*

Everyone of team Blue: BOO! *thumbs-down*

Chris: Welp, meet me at the campfire elimination guys.

Christy: Great job Pip! You got us in trouble... AGAIN!

Casper: *rolls eyes* Why'd this have to happen again?

Raven: Sorry bro... you're defiantly going home. And to prove that to you... I will vote for myself. See who leaves and goes away from there.

-AT THE CAMPFIRE-

Chris: Now. One of you campers are going to be going home. *drops a plate of marshmelles in front of everyone* See this? These marshmellos resemble LIFE. Life as considered another chance to stay on this game-show. If you get a mashmello... it means your safe. If you DO NOT earn a marshmello you will not be safe. Anyway... that said, I'm pretty sure we all know who's gunna go home. *Eyes on Pip* DIARY BOY!

Pip: IT'S A JOURNAL! *moans*

Chris: The people who are safe are... Blake,... Casper,... Teresa,... Jada M,... Grey,... Zane,... Yuki..., John..., Christy..., and Damien. *looks up at the last two people... Raven and Pip* One of you will be experiencing my NEW way of going home... *laughs a little* RAVEN. You disobey your team by beating up Chef for no reason at all. But, you did get the first Blue Team's flag, so that's definitely something. PIP. You did everything wrong. I don;t have enough time to explain everything, I'M ON A TIMER! So... the person leaving today is...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: PIP. You are leaving.

Pip: *gets up, looking down at his shoes* Oh well. I guess i kinda deserve that. *walks over to Chris* What's the new way we get eliminated?

Chris: *walks up to a big thing covered in a huge cloth. He takes the cloth off the object... and there it stands.*

A ROCKET

Pip: WHAT?!

Chef: *picks up Pip* Your time to go kid. *ties up Pip to rocket and lights it*

Pip: WAIT! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY? A DIFFERENT WAY BESIDES THIS? I MEAN C'MON GUYS... THIS IS A ROCKET? Don't they EXPLODE?

Chris: Actually... I have never tested this, so... I'm not really sure. Guess we'll just have to find out. *winks at Chef*

Pip: WAIT! But...- *starts screaming as he flies into the sky*

Chris: *turns to the camera* WHAT. A. DAY. Well, this will be it for TOTAL DRAMA SHARKTALE. See ya next time.


	6. JAWS num

Chris: *standing on island* Welcome Total Drama Fans, back to... TOTAL DRAMA SHARKTALE ISLAND! Last week, both our teams red team and blue team, were on a race to retrieve and get their colored flags and bring them back for points to win and NOT have someone *cough* PIP *cough* eliminated. But, since PIP found one of the other team's flags without realizing, it cost elimantion for breaking the rules and team blue lost again. *pauses*

Oh yeah, and Pip was the first to match up against the new "ROCKET-OF-SHAME"! *glances over at Chef* Cool name isn't it?

Chef: *rolls eyes*

Chris: Welp! We are back for another episode, where all contestants will be swimming across this water course. Basically, one member of each team, depending on the person, will have to swim over the water and to that small piece of land. *points across water to a slip of land big enough for two characters to be standing on* The person of the team needs to catch up to the slip of land where they'll meet their team-mate waiting. Once the person tags their team-mates hand, the other person must jump into the water and swim back. Once they swim back to land, they tag another person and they will have to go through a OBSTICAL COURSE I made.. *winks* and see who wins!

Chef: *whispers into Chris' ear*

Chris: Oh yeah! The water also carries sharks. *laughs* They're very feisty creatures and hungry too. See what happens on this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISALND!

**-INTRO-**

Teresa: *walks out of cabin, getting ready for new challenge, she is hiding her arm that has her marking*

Angel: *eyeing Teresa*

-Static-

Angel: Okay. So honestly who likes Teresa? She seems desperate if she's that ugly. I mean, honestly WHO looks like that?! Her skin color is messed up, both of her eyes are different colors and O.M.G! Her hair! That spiked up, all annoyingly different colored hair. Don't get me wrong, I love colors, and it's be awesome to have like... pink or blue hair for streaks... but really?! Orange and green?! UGH! *snarls* But... *stops and thinks for a while* I could make a "alliance" with her... and then dump her in the end. It'll be SO awesome.

-Static-

Teresa: *notices Angel staring at her and looks over at Angel*

Angel: *smiles and waves. Walks over to Teresa.* Hi! My name is Angel... Uhm... your hair is, uh... very... well, very different? *laughs nervously but keeps smiling*

Teresa: Oh, uh thanks? I never really thought anyone would like it... I get bullied a lot for it. *stares at ground*

Angel: Oh! Well defiantly don't worry. Your hair is perfect... *touches it and then quickly backs off, still faking a smile*

-Static-

Angel: EWW! I SWARE I felt SPIDERS in her hair! Like what is she? A science project? A un-natural human being?! DO PEOPLE TAKE TEST ON HER BECAUSE SHE SOOO DISGUSTING? Is that what she is... an alien? EW!

-Static-

Angel: So... would you like to be in a alliance with me? I could take you to the final three!

Teresa: Uh... sure? But, who's gunna be the other person?

Angel: I don't know... I'm thinking Taya, but if that doesn't work then I'll just choosy a guy. Well, see you later. *trots off*

-Static-

Teresa: I knew she was faking it. No one has ever made a compliment in my entire life... not even my real parents, whoever they are. I bet she thinks I'm a big humanized-freak. I'm smarter than her. And I know how to play tough. Even though I'm not the "PRETTIEST" girl... or whatever, I still have some common-sence. And I WILL use it this time...

-Static-

-Everyone is waiting by Chef and Chris, waiting for the challenge they have in store for them today-

Chef: Good morning fellow campers! Today, I'm going to be a little nicer... *takes out a horn and blows it in Kevin's face* HA! SYHCE!

Kevin: Ouch man! What's wrong with you?

Taya: *walks over to Kevin and touches his back* You okay Kevin-honey?

Kevin: *looks over at Taya and smiles at her* I am now that you're here.

Taya: *laughs* Great!

Chris: Okay LOVEBIRDS! Time to listen, today's challenge will for one person from each team to swim from here *points at dock* over to there *points at small area of land* One person will be waiting at that slip of land for their team-mate to tag them. Once they get tagged, the other person that was waiting for them, must swim back and tag the person who will wait for them back at the dock...-

Jon: So what? Do we just keep going back and forth through the water... seems very boring to me.

-Static-

Jon: I know you guys don't know a lot about me, so I'm gunna tell you a few things. *leans closer to camera* I know EVERYTHING. I hear EVERYTHING AND I see EVERYTHING. No one thinks I can, but I do. I know what's in store for this season, and that's ME winning! I might seem nice, but I really ain't. I'll be nice to all the ladies, try me best to make some guy-friends... hopefully... but I will also attack anyone who tries to defeat me. For any perpose. I'm "The Unexpected Villain" for a reason.

-Static-

Chris: *rolls eyes* Maybe if you LET ME FINISH I'll be able to tell you the rest of the competition...

Jon: *shrugs* Alright... whatever... fine with me.

Chris: Anyway, when the person that swims back to the dock tags the TWO people, yes there'll be two, and those two will have to work together to climb up a wall, each with different string for you to climb up on. Some of them will work... and some, not so much. *laughs* But I think most of you will live.

Taya: *tilts head* Most?

Chris: *beeps horn* BEGIN!

**-RED TEAM-**

Jake: Hey guys, for the wall-climbing part could Ashely and I try that one together? I remember we used to do that all the time together when we were little. Remember Ash? We we climb up those dumb walls, yet it was so much fun!

Ashley: Oh yeah! I'd love to do that. *looks around group* What do you guys think?

Taya: *nods head* Sure. *looks around* Okay, who's going to swim then?

-No one says anything-

Taya: *sighs* Guys... I can't so everything for you... I've already done enough. First episode I wrote a song so we'd win... and last I told everyone to try and retrieve the flags. Even though we both won, can't we do something so I can get a little break?

Kevin: Hey girl. I can be the first the swim. I'm a great swimmer anyway. *flexes muscles*

*All the girls stare at him*

Taya: *laughs* Alright, great idea. And... who'll be the second to swim?

-Static-

Angel: Let me just tell you, I'm not a good swimmer, but I don't hate swimming. I just didn't really want to swim. But to make a good impression, I decided... "Why not"? So that's just what I did.

-Static-

Angel: *raises hand* I will.

Taya: Okay! Great. Thanks Angel.

Angel: No problem. *smiles all innocently*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Christy: I'm going to rock-climb with Casper... *puts arm around him* I love rock-climbing. Now, who wants to swim?

Casper: *takes off goggles and stares down at Christy* Me? I'm.. actually. I'm actually not that great at climbing. I'd much rather do an science experiment.

Christy: *ignores him* Well too bad.

-Static-

Casper: I feel as if Christy is too harsh with people. Like she demands stuff too much. Don't get me wrong, she's very athletic, and a nice person, but she's a little bit... what's the word. PICKY.

-Static-

Damien: I'll swim!

John: Me too!

Christy: This is awesome guys! I really can't wait. Now, act fast, and just be cool. I DON'T wanna have to see anyone get voted off. *looks at Casper and winks at him* Are you ready to climb?

Casper: Well, I guess?

Christy: Good. 'Cause I sure as heck am! *runs over to climbing wall with Casper following close behind*

**-WITH BOTH TEAMS-**

Taya: *from stands* Can't wait to see Kevin swim across the water. I know he's gunna do great.

Jace: I think you like him.

Taya: *looks over at him* What?

Jace: I said... "I THINK YOU LIKE HIM".

Taya: *shrugs* Okay... so what if I do? I bet you have your mind on someone as well.

Jace: Meh. Not really. But hey, if you like him that's perfectly fine. In fact... I really like you two as a couple.

Taya: *blushes*

Jace: *looks at Taya* Please don't tell anyone I said that...

Taya: *shakes her head* Whatever...

Chef: *hold up a stop-watch* READY. STEADY. GO! *clicks it for them to swim*

*Kevin jumps in first, Damien slowly follows behind.*

Taya: YEAH! GO KEVIN BABY!

-Static-

Christy: *rolls eyes* Why did HE have to? I bet that "JADA M." girl would've been FASTER than him... *sighs*

-Static-

*Damien gets mad, so he starts picking up speed and is right up to him, same place together. They tag their team-mates at the same time and yell... GO!*

*John jumps in, Angel falls in and starts screeching*

Angel: AH! This is SOOO cold!

Taya: *face-palms self and then jumps up, screaming* GO GO! IGNORE THE COLD GIRL, YOU GOT THIS! JOHN IS BEATING YOU! DO YOU WANNA WIN MONEY OR NAW?!

*Angel shakes herself and starts to doggy-paddle towards the dock. John just makes it out and starts running to his other team-mates, just then he trips and his foot gets stuck in an open dock crack*

John: Oh swhit! *starts pulling off piece of wood* Dumb dock... C'MON! Imma kill you DOCK. *evilly grins and then snaps back into normal self* Oh... I know how to pull this off... *twists it to the side and it snaps off* There we go!

*Angel is running in front of him now, sending the lead to first place*

John: CRAP! *gets up and starts running to Casper and Christy*

-Static-

Casper: I was thinking we might win this, but ever since John started running up again, my stomach is all tied up in notches... *holds belly* Man I wish I was back in science class... or my lab for that matter...

-Static-

*Both Angel and John reach their team-mates at the same time, and Christy and Casper start climbing up first. Christy takes the rope with one hand, and slowly pulls Casper with the other. Ash and Jake take different ropes to climb up on*

Ashley: *gets her foot stuck in one of the ropes* AH! Jake, I'm stuck!

Jake: Oh no!

Casper: Wow! This is surprisingly easy! *they finish the race first and start jumping up and down together*

Chef: And the winners are the Blue Team... FINALLY!

Chris: Ohh... that's too bad Ashley, wish I could do something about it. Oh well. Looks like you lost, fair and square.

-Static-

Jake: That rope was perfectly normal when we were waiting there! How could it have gotten all tied up? *grunts* Man.. this is gunna suck for Ashley. I really, really hope she doesn't get voted off.

-Static-

John: You might be wondering.. "How'd that rope get tied up" Well, it's a little something that I like to call "ruining the other teams life"... 'cause that's EXACTLY what I did.

-Static-

Angel: OMG! I saw someone behind the rockwall tie a hole in one of the ropes for Ashley to get stuck in. Although it was funny, THIS IS MY TEAM. I have to stick together to make it work, and I don't know WHO did it... but I'm gunna find out.

-Static-

**-AT CAMPFIRE-**

Chef: Come and get you're marshmello if you're safe. The people that are safe... are...

Taya

Kevin

Jace

Angel Hale

Jon

Rayleen

And Alex Cassini.

And the person who will be leaving is...-

Jake: *stops Chris* I know who will be leaving. It's me... so, yeah. *stares at ground*

Ashley: NO! *runs to Jake* No, you can't go! It has to be me! I don't want to see you go. I missed you too much, and I'm sorry I made the team lose!

Jake: *shakes head* You didn't make the team lose. And I don't want to see YOU leave. The best thing would be just to forget about me and let me leave. I want you to try and do your best though... for both of us. *smiles at her*

Ashley: *blinks away tears* Yeah... okay, I guess.

Jake: *leans over to kiss her*

Ashley: *starts blushing like crazy as he's about to kiss her*

Chef: *pulls Jake away from Ashley, they do not make the kiss*

Jake: Wait! *struggles out of Chef's grip and then sighs* Ugh... hes' too strong for me.

Ashely: Bye... Jake... *whispers trying not to cry*

Chris: Well, that's it for this episode. How will Ashely react to Jake leaving? Will Jake come back? Who else do you think will be come a big total drama couple? Find out, next time, ON! TOTAL! DRAMA! SHARKETALE ISLAND!


	7. 7

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Sharketale Island! Last week our competitors in both teams raced against each other by swimming, climbing, and tying knots. We also discovered there might be lovey-dovey feelings for two competitors since Jake had to leave. How much drama and frienimies will there be in this episode? Find out, right here, right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND!

**-INTRO-**

Alex de Cassini: -walking around until he sees Kevin playing basketball- Wow dude, you're pretty good. Wanna play against me? I've been playin' for eight years!

Kevin: *stops* Oh really? -teasing him a little, but in a funny way- Well I've been playing for nine years.

Alex de Cassini: Aye, bruh, I'm not trying to make this a competition thing.

Kevin: Then why'd you join this gameshow?

-Alex chases Kevin, trying to catch the ball. Kevin starts laughing while dribbling ball around and around.-

Kevin: -laughs- You can't catch me, man!

Alex de Cassini: -finally gets ball- YES!

-throws it into the hoop, but misses by a inch- WHAT? That was unfair!

Kevin: Imma get it before you. -chases after it-

Alex de Cassini: No you ain't!

Taya: -walks up- Hey Kevy!

Kevin: -stops playing around- Oh hey! How's my Taya doing?

Alex de Cassini: -shoots in hoop- HA HA! I MADE IT IN MAN!

Kevin: Aw man, that wasn't fair! I was talking to my girl-fri...-

Taya and Alex: -stares-

Kevin: My... my... uh.. Friend THAT'S a GIRL. Anything weird with that?

Taya: -laughs- Man, nun of y'all can even shoot a basket right. This is how a gansta do it! -snatches ball out of Alex's hands- This is how you really do it.

-She throws the ball and makes it-

Taya: YAS! SCOREEEEE! Y'all want this, but you can't have nunthing.

-LOUD SPEAKER STARTS TO GO OFF WITH CHRIS' ANNOYING VOICE-

Chris: EVERYONE, MEET ME AT THE LUNCH CABIN TO BEGIN YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! ALL PEOPLE MUST BE IN TEAMS, AND REMEMBER, HURRY UP TO GET THERE. THE LAST ONE HERE MIGHT GET A LITTLE SURPRISE.. HE-HE..

-Everyone except Zane makes it into the lunch cabin-

Chris: Ok... is everyone here?

Grey: -looking around- No. We're still waiting for Zane.

Chef: Ooohhh... perfect. -takes out a gun loaded with hot chilli sauce- This is what I call the hot chili-mess 9,000. Once she comes inside this cabin, she'll be blasted with chili. And there ain't nuthing anyone can do.

Grey: Umm... that's a double negative... which means someo...-

Chef: Shut up.

Grey: -rolls eyes- Sure. -zips up her leather jacket-

Zane: *finally comes in* What I miss?

Chef: -pulls trigger but nothing comes out- What? What's wrong with this thing? -points is at Chris, trying to unjam it, and when it does, everything flies out at Chris. everyone laughs-

Chris: GAH! Chef, man! What's wrong with you? -gets up with a awful scowl-

Chef: *slowly walks away from the camera*

Chris: CLEAN ME INTERNS!

-Interns surround him, trying to clean him up-

Chris: Thank you. Now, today, since Chef completely ruined my life, you'll have to clean my house.

**-Should I continue this? I'm running out of ideas and I'm not sure if this is good, so if it is, please leave a review telling me to or not? If I don't get any reviews I might as well finish it anyway if I already have a plot. I just don't know who's going to get voted off. Please leave me ideas for the rest of this. Thanks. ~**


	8. Continued episode of: 7

Everyone: Wait... WHAT!?

Chris: You heard me, CLEAN MY HOUSE!

Yumi: I didn't know you had a house on this island. WAIT! Do you have VIDEO GAMES THERE!?

Chris: Let me think... *pauses* No..

Yumi: -happiness fades away- Aww...

Teresa: Yeah, ok Chris, but what do you mean by, "clean up you're house"?

Chris: Exactly what I said. You have to neaten it up. I have five rooms in the first floor, six rooms on the second, and a big old basement. Now, my living and bedroom are probably the dirtiest of them all. Now, since the Red Team lost last time, they'll be getting the dirtiest places in the house.

Red Team: *groans*

Chris: Enough! I will be splitting each team into 2 of their own groups. Red Team! -points at the Red Team- The people in group 1 will be Jace, Angel, Taya, Kevin, Ashely, and Alex de. Group 2 of the Red Team will be, Jon, Brian, and Rayleen.

And for the Blue Team, group 1 will be Jada M., Grey, Zane, Yumi and Blake. Group 2 of the Blue Team will be Christy, Damien, Casper, Teresa, and John. Here are the cordinates to my house. -gives each team and group of the team a map- Now go get it!

-static-

Teresa: I can't believe Chris is forcing us to do this. I didn't even want to join this show. But since I "work for Chris" and I'm supposed to "create a fancy hair-gel for him" I HAVE to compete. And i don't want to. Its hard enough walking and trying to hide my subject code tattooed on my arm, but RUNNING while hiding it? That's even worse!

-static-

Yumi: All what I wanted was a precious video game...

-static-

**-RED TEAM, GROUP 1-**

Jace: Ok... how we gonna do this guys? -he pulls at his monster hoodie, awkwardly-

Alex de: I don't know man, think of something.

-They all think for a while-

Taya: Uhhh... Jace! You're the leader for today!

Jace: What?! What do you mean me? I can't lead.

Taya: Oh please, I've lead before and I'm a awful leader. Here... -shoves the map in his hands- Read it.

Jace: *hands shaking* But why me?

Taya: Probably because you're the strongest guy on this group.

-Kevin looks over at her, Taya notices-

Taya: Um, I mean, the SECOND most strongest person on this group.

Jace: I don't know how to read a map!

Angel: I know how to read the map!

-static-

Angel: I didn't know how to read a map, and that was exactly my plan. I wanted to pull my group in the wrong direction so that we'd lose and I could bulid an alliance to kick someone off this team! My biggest victim is Taya. She's so good, she's like a pro. I need to get rid of her fast. I should create a fake alliance with someone who is really desperate enough to join me. But who...

-static-

Taya: Good! Thank you Angel.

Angel: No problem. -smiles fake-

**-Team Blue, group 2-**

Christy: Imma read this. -starts to read it- Ok... we go... this way -points left into the creepy woods-

Teresa: Uh... are you SURE we go in there? 'Cause I really don't WANT to...

Damien: -starts to walk into the woods-

Christy: No! Damien! You don't know what animals could be in there!

Damien: I don't care. -stops and turns around to face them- So are you coming or what? Are you guys gonna be a much of wussies?

Teresa: Hmmm.

-static-

Teresa: I have seen so many worse things than just some creepy woods in the factory I was used in. I never want to go back there. So many horrible, horrible memories. Memories are supposed to be good things by the way, but I hate so memories. I decided to follow Damien. Honestly, I think Damien is a good guy, he just doesn't like to talk much. *pauses* Kinda like me...

-static-

Teresa: *takes a deep breath and follows after Damien*

-all the other people in the group start following her-

Christy: What?! GUYS! This isn't SAFE!

-they don't listen-

Christy: *sighs* Fine... -follows after them-

**-Team Blue group 1-**

Zane: -reads the map- Uh... I don't understand this.

Jada M.: WAIT! Let me read it! -takes it away from Zane- Yup! Makes perfect sense to me!

Zane: You're just saying that.

Jada M.: Uhm... no I'm not. It says we have to go through those woods. I read maps all the time at the malls I go to! I'm a huge shopper.

Blake: Huh. I guess you're not completely useless after all. Come on guys, lets go!

**-Team Red, group 2-**

Brian: Let's burn this piece of paper, and then let it out, and then take over the world! And then I'll become the hero! And then I'll let everyone go on fire! And then I'll take over the world again! He-he-hehe!

-Everyone stares at him, awkwardly-

Brian: -starts to burn the map-

Rayleen: OMG! -takes map away from him- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Brian: Sorry... I just wanted to make some friends I could burn...

Rayleen: By RUINING THE CHALLENGE? Not only that, but the environment could TOTALLY die from the burn ash. And the fire could have fallen out of your hand and made a forest fire. You should really be more careful next time. -starts to read map- Ok guys, we have to go through these woods. Oh and please, if you're chewing gum, don't spit it out on the trees. I heard they could die from that.

Jon: *chewing gum* Dang it...

**-TEAM BLUE, group 1-**

Grey: We made it! Wow you're awesome Jada!

-Chris' house is right in front of them. It's really huge and they can immediately tell it needs some cleaning up. The windows look dirty, the house is cluttered, and it just seems like a mess. The house would look very clean in nice, only if it WAS cleaned and nice...-

Zane: Dang... Chris' house would look amazing if it was so dirty. This is dirtier than my room in 4th grade. And that IS saying something.

Chris: I made it dirty JUST for them. *winks at camera*

Grey: Alright guys! We're the first group and team here! Let's start working on his kitchen. It can't be TOO dirty.

-They walk into the kitchen, and surprisingly, its not that dirty. The tables are a little crusty, and some of the floor is covered with stuff that shouldn't be there, but mostly, its pretty average-

Yumi: Wow... this is probably the only time you were right. -turns to look around and sees a the video game, '_Mortal Kombat_'

-Yumi's mouth drops open-

Yumi: Mortal... Komat... one of... my favorite... games... -she picks it up and underneath that game is another game, '_Tomodachi Life_' for the 3-DS.-

Yumi: This is the best house ever. THERE ARE SO MANY GAMES! EEE! -starts to clean like a madwomen, finding all these games she loves-

Grey: Well... we're gonna get done fast.

Jada M.: *laughs*

**-RED TEAM, group 1-**

Taya: Um, guys, I think we're lost.

Angel: No, this is the way.

-static-

Angel: So, I've been thinking about it, and I know who I'm going to pick for my alliance! It's obviously going to be Ashely. Throughout this entire time, she hasn't been listening, and she's acting all sad. I know its because of her Jakey-wakey. But I have an idea.

-static-

Angel: -slows down to Ashley's speed- Hey Ash, I've heard Taya say some pretty nasty things about you.

Ashley: What? What do you mean?

Angel: I mean what I say, Ash. -smiles innocently- She's not nice like she seems. She's really evil, deep down inside. Please don't tell Taya I told you this. She WILL use it against the both of us. Now, I need a favor.

Ashley: What...

Angel: We should form an alliance against her! And then we'll vote her off together.

Ashely: *hesitates* I... I don't know...

Angel: Oh. -turns sad- Well, that's ok. Besides, it wasn't like my favor was going to bring back Jake or something. -starts to walk away-

Ashley: -perks up- REALLY? JAKEY!

Angel: -lightens up again- Yes. Yes Jakey.

Ashely: OMG! I'm literally screaming inside my head! YES! YES! I will join!

Angel: Ok. But you have to PROMISE to vote Taya off. In fact, you have to vote off anyone I tell you, when I need you to. OK?

Ashely: Um... yeah. I can do that.

Angel: Good.

Taya: I swear to you guys, we're going the wrong way. *sighs* Great. Come on, its this way, through the woods. -they all go through the woods-

**-TEAM BLUE, group 1-**

Everyone: YES! We cleaned up the rooms we were assigned just in time!

Yumi: And I've got my favorite video games.

-Yumi is carrying _Assassins Creed III, Assassins Black Flag, Mario Kart 7, Super Smash Brawl, Pacman, Sims 3, Downloadable Minecraft, Mortal Komat, and the Original Mario.-_

Jada M.: Shouldn't our other group be here by now?

Chris: Uh oh, here comes bad news for you guys!

**-TEAM RED, group 2 **runs up right as Chris says that-

Rayleen: Come on guys, lets clean the room we were assigned. It may be harder since we get dirtier rooms, but we can still do this guys!

Team Red, group 2 starts cleaning as Team Blue, group 1 is waiting for their other group.

Grey: Come on, where are they?

**-Team Blue, group 2 **storms up to the house-

Everyone in the 2nd group: WE'RE READY! -they start cleaning-

**-Team Red, group 2 JUST FINISH-**

**-Team Red, group 1 finally make it just as Team red, group 2 finishes. Both teams clean and clean and clean and clean. Time is ticking and tocking and clicking and clocking, until, finally... the winners are...-**

BOTH TEAM OF GROUPS AT THE SAME TIME: DONE!

Chris: -in complete shock- Wait, who finished first.

BOTH TEAMS OF GROUPS AT THE SAME TIME SAY ONCE AGAIN, WITHOUT HESITATION: DONE!

Chris: Well... we've got a problem here. Looks like... like the winners are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Nobody.

BOTH TEAMS: WHUT!

Chris: -he shakes his head- I can't believe it either guys, but it seems like this is a tie. I can't eliminate any of you. I don't know if that'll effect the show... or...

Grey: You know, I kinda like this ending. -she smiles-

Chris: Ugh, I hate happy endings. *pauses* Oh well... its a... a... a..

Grey: Just say the word...

Chris: ITS A TIE!

EVERYONE: YAY!

Yumi: Who wants to play video games with me!?  
Jada M.: I'm so happy!  
Grey: Whoo-ho!  
Raven: Meh.  
Damien: Wow. I'm actually happy,  
Angel: Ugh... Taya... -.-  
Taya: YAY! -hugs Kevin-  
Ashley: -smiles a little bit-  
Zane: -starts laughing-  
Casper: It's is cool.

Chris: YEAH OK SHUT UP NO ONE CARES OR ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIONS NOW EVERYONE LEAVE I NEED TO GO SEE HOW MY HOUSE IS.

-everyone leaves, still happy and pumped.-

Chris: Well, thanks for watching this episode of... TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE ISLAND!


	9. For Henry

Chris: Good morning everybody! Welcome to the only show where the reality-TV host has no idea what he's got going for you guys today!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Chris: I know... -tears start to develop in his eyes- ever since the last challenge we did with you guys having to clean my house, and it becoming a tie, I just didn't know what to do.

Raven: Then what ARE we going to do exactly?

Chris: I... I don't know! Chief, any ideas?

Chief: -shakes head-

Chris: GAH! -starts crying- INTERNS!

Intern num.1: Its not that big of a deal Chris, I'm sure you'll think of something. You're show is one of the most popular things still out here of today.

Chris: NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? -cries harder- If... if my boss is watching this right now. HE'S GONNA FIR ME! I really hope he's late... cause... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Intern 1: -hands him a box of tissues- Think about it. -walks away-

Chris: *blows nose* Well guys... *his phone starts ringing*

Chris: -checks on it- Oh no... -answers it- Uh... hey Henry.? -he winces with the screaming coming through the other end of the phone- I'm sorry boss, I really really am. What? No.. no.. I... I'm not stammering... hehe. Oh... you're um, you're watching me crying right now? Well... -laughs- its not exactly crying, you see, I'm uh... uh... HAPPY! Yes, yes HAPPY TEARS totally, totally boss. Uh-huh. *pauses* Why am I happy? Um... well... uh... yeah... um, I'm happy because... uh... WE'VE GOT A GREAT EPISODE COMING YOU'RE WAY TODAY! Huh? oh PSSHH No! I totally have an idea man! I mean... what.. what kind of guy DOESN'T have an idea planned out? This will be the BEST episode yet! Everyone everywhere will love it! Especially you, yeah. -whispers into phone- Just PLEASE don't fire me... ok, yeah. Bye-bye.

-he hangs up and facepalms himself-

Casper: We should make this episode be for your boss.

Chris: What? But I hate my...-

-the camera man zooms in closer to what Chris has to say about his boss-

Chris: Zoom that camera away! Thank you...

Interin 1: That does seem like a good idea though.

Chris: -to interin- Shouldn't you be doing something actually helpful? So bye-bye.

Chief: -whispers in Chris' ear- we really should do that idea, we don't have anything else planned. You don't want to be fired, do you?

Chris: Ok Casper, that is a perfect idea! We will do that! For today's challenge, it will be something like the first challenge we did this season. Except that the roles are switched. Team Red, you'll be writing a poem for my... uh... *cough* Perfect, great wonderful, boss... *cough* And Team Blue will be dancing and singing. For uh... you know who.

Chief: Now let the dancing BEGIN!

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Christy: Yay! I'm so happy we get to do something that involves dancing! I have a great idea, and I just hope it works!

Damien: I used to break dance.

Christy: Really? Cool. You can have your own break dancing routine, whereas I'll do my jazz and gymnastics. But uh... who will do the singing?

Zane: I can play guitar.

Grey: I can play the drums.

Christy: Ok... but what about the singing.

*everyone looks at Casper*

Casper: What!? Why are you looking at me?

Zane: You're the one who requested this challenged. That's all I'm saying dude.

Blake: Yeah, I have to agree.

Casper: Why don't you sing Blake?

Blake: -sits back- I don't feel like it.

Casper: Ok. *sighs* But if we lose, its NOT my fault.

Christy: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Zane and Grey, you two work together for the song. Casper, the lyrics and singing. Damien and I got the moves. And blake. If you want, you can help Casper with the lyrics. In my opinion, all what Casper has down is sciencey stuff.

Casper. How is that a bad thing? *puts on goggles*

-static-

Christy: I will admit one thing, Casper is kinda cute.

-static-

**-Red Team-**

Ashley: -is drawing something in a notebook she brought with her-

Angel: I have a perfect idea for a poem, right Ash, isn't this good so far? -hands her a piece of paper-

Ashley: Henry, henry, the best boss is Henry. He's the best one of any, Henry, henry...

-static-

Ashley: What. Did. I. Just. Read.

-static-

Ashley: Uh... well, it wasn't THAT bad.

Angel: You thought it was BAD?! -covers face and pretends to cry-

Ashley: NO! No, no no no! It was really actually not that bad. It just wanted the best. You certainly should work on it though. -hands it back to angel-

Angel: Aww.. well, at least you were being honest.

Ashley: I'm sorry if I sounded rude!

Angel: Oh no, its fine, *fakes a smile* Trust me.

-static-

Angel: I knew it sucked. I just wanted to see a different side of Ashley. Know that I know she's on my team, I can do anything to manipulate her!

-static-

Alex de.: Maybe I could charm him with my handsome muscles. -starts to kiss his muscles-

Taya: Maybe you could make me vomit if ya continue that.

Angel: Soo... what are we gonna do now? I have started a poem.

Jon: The bad thing is, no one really knows anything about Henry. I'm guessing Henry has to be really evil if Chris hates him.

Alex de.: Chris hates everybody!

Jon: What I mean is that Chris DESPISES him. It's not everyday that you find someone more evil than Chris!

Brian: *muttering to self* I will destroy the world! And then date a girl... and then destroy HER! And then live happily ever after while KILLING EVERYONE IN SIGHT.

Alex de.: *staring at Brian* I think I just found someone... -points at Brian-

Angel: Don't worry guys, I'll think of something cool. Besides, its TAYA'S idea.

-static-

Angel: Why did I say it was Taya's idea? Well, because WHEN we lose, people will only have two people to blame. Me, or Taya. Since I said it was Taya's idea, that'll give us a little space from Taya and me. People might chose Taya over me when its time to eliminate someone.

-static-

**-Blue Team-**

-Zane is playing her lead guitar, while Grey is drumming it up and Damien and Christy are in the corner practicing their gymnastics and break dancing moves.-

Christy: -flips up in the air while doing a cartwheel and lands on her feet. Everyone is staring at her in awe- How was that for awesome Damien.

Damien: -quickly closes his mouth in surprise- Meh...

-static-

Damien: That wasn't "meh"... that was freaking AWESOME!

-static-

Damien: -does some of his break dancing moves. He kicks his feet in the air, moves around pretty flawlessly and finishes with a "bad-ass pose"- Now THAT'S what I call awesome. Not some girly cheerleading massacre.

Christy: It's gymnastics, NOT CHEERLEADING. I'd never cheer.

Damien: Whatever, princess. -does a couple more moves-

Christy: Ok, enough with the moves, are you guys ready?

Zane and Grey: Yeah!

Casper: I'm not so sure I can sing.

Blake: Don't worry dude, I'll be singing right ny your side.

Casper: Thanks man. *puts on his goggles* Lets all practice it one time though, ok?

Damien: Ok.

-Everyone gets in positions-

Grey: -hitting drum sticks- One... Two... One, Two Three GO!

-Zane starts zipping through her guitar like a pro, Grey is joining along, hitting those drums, and Christy immediately jumps in the air to dance-

Blake: Ooh Henry, you're the boss of this land!

Casper: We don't know much about you, or what you do, but this song, we hope, creates a new you!

-Damien starts breaking dancing, and Christy stops dancing, letting him have a part of the spotlight.-

Blake: Oh Chris' boss,

Blake + Casper: This entire episode is for! We hope you enjoy our song, and sing along if you like!

Casper: Keep rooting for the Blue Team-EEE!

-They all stop-

Christy: OMG! That was amazing! -jumps into Damien's arms, and then she sees who she's hugging and releases him- Sorry...

Chris: Ok guys, time is running out. We have to start the Team's ideas now... and lets hope to God they're good ones. Ok, Team Blue. you guys go first.

Christy: Get in positions!

Taya: *whispers to Kevin* Oh please, they can't be any better than us.

-They start singing and dancing, and they are really starting to enjoy it too. Christy does crazy positions only people who are pros at gymnastics knows how to do, and Damien is dancing away. Casper also feels very good about singing. They end with a great note.-

*everyone in Team Red's mouth is hanging wide open in surprise*

Christy: Close your mouth guys, you might attract flies. *winks at them*

Chris: That was AWESOME! -gets on the phone with Henry- Hey, did you hear that? *pauses* Yeah! That was for you. Ok... ok. Well, we've also got a poem for you from the other team. Lets just hope you get something out of it.

Taya: Ok guys, hand me the...-

Brian: *lights the poem on fire*

Taya: NO! -watches as the poem bursts into flames and turns to ash- WHAT DID YOU DO?

Brian: Whut?

Chris: TEAM RED! Where's your poem?

Angel: Um... Taya?

Taya: Um, well, you see, what happened was...-

Chris: If you don't have it, just tell me.

Taya: *sighs* Yup... we don't have it. *flashes Brian a deceiving look*

Chris: Well. Looks like we have our winners. Blue Team?

Grey: Yeah! *highfives Yumi, Christy, Damien, and Zane*

AT THE CAMPFIRE SITE

Chris: I'm not going to repeat the rules, because most of you already know what they are by now, so... the people who are safe are, Kevin, Rayleen, Ashley, Jon, Jace, Alex De., and Angel.

Brian... its pretty obvious why you're here. You BURNED the poem. Great job... just great.

And Taya... you're here because, well, actually you're just here because you got a lot of votes for some reason.

The person leaving today is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brian.

Brian: What?! I'm not the real evil here! I may say things... but that doesn't make me evil!

Taya: That's right... it just makes ya crazy.

Brian: The real evil is... is.. is her! -points at Angel-

Angel: *gasps* Me? What ever could you mean?

Brian: YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME. Don't trust Angel! She's evil! She's- Mmmm

Chef: -covers Brian's mouth and takes him to the rocket-

Chris: Well, that concludes today's episode! How did you feel about this episode? Did you like it? No? Who do you really think the REAL evil is? Find out next time on, TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE ISLAND!


	10. Tricks or Costumes

**JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW, THIS EPISODE IS GOING TO BE SHORT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT TOO LONG AND I HAVE HALLOWEEN STUFF TO DEAL WITH IN MY LIFE AS WELL. Halloween is my favorite holiday, and even if its not for you, i still hope you enjoy this episode! Hope you like it!**

Chris: Welcome back everyone to Total. Drama. SHARKTALE ISLAND! Last episode, we did something similar to the first episode where each teams had to make something special for me! Except this time I had to do it for my boss... eh...

Anyway! Today is a Halloween special! Each contestant from their teams has to create, and dress up as a scary costume, and I will be the judge. Also Chief might join along, but who knows. Get ready for this episode's spooky themed episode!

-Everyone is eating in the cafeteria-

Chris: Ok! I need your attention! Today we are having a Halloweened themed episode. Each and everyone of you will create the spookiest costumes you can create and wear it the judges, Chief and I, to judge. Whichever group gets the most "spooky points" wins! -throws costume making supplies their way- These are all the things you can use to create things. -turns to leave, but then remembers something-

Oh, yes, and if you want to work in groups, sure.

-static-

Angel: Yes! I love designing costumes! I'm pretty sure I can pull off this creepy thing very well. *smiles evilly*

-static-

Chef: Team Red, are you ready with your costumes?

**-TEAM RED GOES FIRST-**

Angel: *walks on stage wearing an angel costume* Hello!

Chris: Uh... you do realize I said "scariest costume" right? Its a great angel costume, but not scary at all.

Angel: Well, its not scary YET.

Chris: -tilts head in confusion- Huh?

Angel: -preses a button on her jacket and her costume transforms into a creepy looking devil thing.- RAWR! -Her costume has the most realistic looking blood anyone has ever seen, and the red and black parts of the costume match perfectly together. She has a red/blackish coat thing covering her body, her face is covered in fake blood, and she's wearing cute devil ears. That's probably the cutest part of the costume-

Chris: -jumps up, surprised- GAH!

Chef: -starts to laugh-

Chris: *to Chef* SHUT UP! *turns back to Angel* That's... uh... very spooky. I give it a 8.5!

Angel: *smiles* YAY! *Skips off the stage*

Chris: NEXT!

Ashely: *walks up on the stage* I'm a zombie bride. -She's wearing a very pretty, long dress the touches the floor, and follows behind her everywhere she walks. There is small notes of blood on her face and dress. Her hair looks tangled, needed desperately for a brush-

Chef: Ooh, wow, that's very cool.

Chris: Yeah. I rate that a 6. NEXT!

-ashley leaves the stage-

Taya + Kevin: YO! We're creepy rappers! -They are both wearing long sleeved shirts that say "YO!" On them. Some are covered in blood, whereas mostly their pants are just ripped up. They have scary looking smiles and are walking the way stereotypical rappers walk-

Taya: We're here to own this rap.

Kevin: We're too cool for school, and we will beat these fools.

Taya: YO! YO! Hope we scare ya enough to go!

Kevin: Get outta our house!

Chris: -stops their rap- Yeah, we aren't having any musicals or whatever. I rate both of your costumes a 5 outta 10.

Kevin: 5 outta 10? I thought ours would be scarier!

Chris: Yeah, I'm very picky, right Chef?

Chef: *Nods*

Kevin: -turns to Taya- Whatever babe. I think we're amazing.

Taya: Aw.. you too -winks at him and they both walk off the stage-

Chris: NEXT!

Rayleen: -aperras on stage- I'm a tree. -she's wearing a huge log and her arms look like realistic looking branches. She's holding two leaves. The tree has a creepy face on it, but that's basically the only thing scary about it-

Chris: -looks up and down her- Seriously? All what you have is a creepy face?

Rayleen: I wanted the trees to know they were special. Without trees, we wouldn't be able to breath. And i like breathing.

Chris: Yeah, well looking at this costume is causing me to stop breathing. I rate it a 2.

Rayleen: I still love trees. -hugs herself and then leaves-

Jon: -smirks at Rayleen's costume and then slowly walks up to the stage- Ello. Imma beat everyone here. -He's not wearing anything.-

Chris: Uhh... what... um, you're not wearing an costume.

Jon: I know. How scary, right?

Chris: -looks at Chef and then they both start laughing- HAHAHA! You're kidding!

Jon: -stops smirking- I'm scary then that stupid "Rayleen" girl, aren't I?

Chris: -stops laughing- Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. I rate you a 5. NEXT!

Jon: YAS! -walks off the stage-

Alex de.: I'm an dead football player! -he's wearing his old football jersey, its covered with blood now, and the makeup he put on his face makes him look un-dead and old. His hair is sprawled everywhere and he looks really really dead.- I still think I'm pretty handsome for the undead. -kisses his muscles-

Rayleen: -stares at Alex-

-static-

Rayleen: Something weird is happening to me. Am I falling in love... with... with... with undead football man? This can't be true. I'm here to win, not fall in love. But there's something about him, that I kinda sorta like. He is pretty handsome for an undead football player. -giggles-

-static-

Chris: I rate it an 7.5. Well done Alex!

Alex de.: -takes a bow- Thank you.

Jace: -walks on stage- Am I the last one?

-Jace is dressed as the original "scream" character, with the mask and everything. The black long cloak is floating behind him, and he looks pretty scary for a original design.-

Chris: Oooh! The original Scream! I like it a lot! I'll give you an 7!

Jace: Yes! -happily walks off-

**-Now, TEAM BLUE-**

Zane: -walks on. She's an gothic zombie. Her hair is all tangled up to the side, and she is wearing a bloodied leather jacket with matching spiked boots. Her face, neck and hands look bit with very realistic looking blood. She is defiantly a cool rocking zombie.-

I'm a zombie.

Chris: -tilts his head- Yah don't say? -he laughs- That's actually really spooky. I like it. I rate it a 7.5!

Zane: AWESOME! -zombily walks off the stage-

Grey: Aye. -she's a half robotic cat, something you'd see off of Five Night's At Freddies. She looks like a extremely realistic animatronic and is bloodied up as well. She looks like a robot, acts like a robot, and even talks like a robot, just for that added effect.- Nice to see you all tonight.

Chris: WOAH! That is amazing! I rate you a 9! Not even kidding!

Grey: -snaps outta her robot character- OMG REALLY? Uh... I mean, Thank you... Chris... -walks off like a robot-

Raven: I'm a kickboxing Raven. -she's basically dressed up as a black raven. nothing super special about it.-

Chris: Uh... what? Um. I guess I rate that a 4.

Raven: -snaps- A 4? A 4? YOU GIVE ME A 4? Remember what I said about me being a kickboxing Raven? GIVE ME SOMETHING HIGHER!

Chris: Yo, chill. I give you what you get. Don't pitch a fit. Now leave.

Raven: -takes Chris' arm and tries to pull it back to snap it- NOPE!

Chris: OUCH! -pulls her off him, she's still strangling to stay on- OK! OK OK! FINE! I give you a 7!

Raven: -stops.- Oh. Thank you. -strolls off-

Chris: -staring at his arm- Ouch... NEXT?

Yumi: -walks onstage- Ello! I'm Scorpion, from Mortal Komat! Except a female version of him! -she basically a female version of Scorpion, nothing special-

Chris: Cool. I rate that a 6. NEXT!

Casper: I'm a creepy clown.

Chris: AH! Clowns?! I HATE clowns!

Chef: -laughs and takes a picture of Chris' terrified face-

Chris: Wait, what are you doing Chef? Delete that picture now! -tries to steal Chef's phone-

Chef:-runs away with Chris chasing him-

Casper: -sighs- WHAT DO YOU RATE ME?

Chef: I RATE YOU OVER 9,000!

Chris: NO! I rate you.. a, -tries to catch breath- Hang on...

Rayleen: -walks up to Chris, still in her tree outfit- Don't worry, I'm a tree, I'll help you to breathe. -winks at Casper-

Chris: GO AWAY! -shoos her away- I rate you a 9...

Casper: 9? REALLY!

Chirs: Yes... now go away before you give me nightmares forever!

-static-

Rayleen: Oh no! I have a feeling our team is losing! And if we lose... I'll be voted off!

-static-

Damien: -he's wearing a dark costume, and his face is painting dark black with white edges on the side of his face- I'm a broken soul. It's kinda my creation.

Chris: Cool. You get a 7.

John: -walks up on stage wearing a chuckie mask and chuckie clothes. His clothes are torn and looking rather menacing- I'm Chuck...-

Chris: I know what you are! Why is everyone clowns these days? You're just creeping me out more and more, you get a 8.5, now go away!

-static-

Jon: I should've been a clown! Damn it...

-static-

Christy: I'm an evil mastermind! Kinda like Megamind, but more mega and mindy! -she's wearing a large white science coat that dangles below her pants. Her shirt is just a normal sciencey shirt, but it's covered in dark stains and blood stains. Her hair is up in crazy position and she does look like a crazy doctor.-

Chris: I rate a 5.

Christy: 5? Why just a 5?

Chris: I've never been afraid of doctors or scientists or whatever you are...

Chef: -shudders-

-static-

Chef: Can I tell you a secret... I've always hated crazy doctors. Mainly because of a childhood moment, but everything besides that, I hate them.

-static-

Chris: NEXT!

Jada: -walks on stage- I'm angel, half devil. -One side of her face is light, full of happiness and hope. The right side has angel wings and a bright, white dress. The left side of her, though, looks dark. That side is the devil side. She's wearing devil horns for that side, and a dark dress. Its a cool effect... but it seems like she stole it from someone-

Chris: I rate a 9!

-static-

Angel: OMG! She stole MY IDEA!

-static-

Jada: -takes a bow and walks offstage-

Blake: I'm a serial killer. I ate my cereal this morning, so I think that counts.

Chris: Um... you're dressed in nothing but black...

Blake: I could feel the shudders of those Fruity Pepples, drowning in my deliciously cold milk... as they fell down my throat...

Chris: Uh... ok... I'm rating you a 4...

Blake: I killed each and every one of those Fruity Pepples...

Chris: Maybe a 5...

Blake: They were yummy...

Chris: I rated you so go away! -sighs- Last, but not least, Teresa!

Teresa: I'm a creepy witch. -She has a broom in her hand. Her hair is spray-painted dark grey and her outfit is grey-ish, but mostly black. She is carrying a potion, as if she is about to use it on someone-

Chris: Cool. I rate it a 7. Now, Chef and I are going to add up the scores, and once we figure out which team wins, the person with the lowest points on the losing team will have to go BYE-BYE!

-they add up the scores, Team Red with 46, and Team Blue with 80 points!-

Chris: Welp, we summed up the scores and I'm proud to say, Team Blue... I'm so sorry. YOU WON!

EVERYONE ON TEAM BLUE: HOORY-AH!

EVERYONE ON TEAM RED: Awww...

Chris: And Rayleen...

Rayleen: I know, I know... I'm leaving. Before you throw me away though, did you know clowns lived in trees?

Chris: WHAT? No they don..-

Everyone: -laughs-

Chris: Grrr... CHEF! Get that dumb tree away from my sight!

Chef: -takes her away and fastens her onto rocket-

Rayleen: Don't be afraid, Chris, when a clown jumps from behind that tree! -gets blasted away-

Chris: -rolls his eyes- Okaay... I hope you guys loved this superspooky special! See ya soon on TOTAL. DRAMA.-

Casper: -jumps out from behind a tree, still in his clown outfit-

Chris: GAH! GO AWAY!


	11. Bakers gonna bake a cake

Chris: Welcome back everyone to Total Drama SharkTale Island! Last episode was a Halloween special, where all the contestants had to dress up in specific costumes that I rated the scariest from 1-10. We had a great time and the winning team was Team Blue, whereas Rayleen, who dressed up as a dress... A FRICKEN TREE! Yeah, she got voted off. We also had some competition with Jada and Angel. Jada stole Angel's idea for her costume, so now Angel has her eyes on Jada. Will she sabotage her? Find out now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! SHARKTALE ISLAND!

*LOUD MIRCOPHONE WAKES ALL THE CAMPERS UP* UP UP UP Kids! Chef and I have a really important announcement to make.

-everyone walks up to the area Chris is ready to make an announcement-

Christy: -her hair is tangled from waking up so early- Ugh... why do you think he woke up this early? Huh Damein?

Damien: *silence*

**-static-**

Christy: Damien doesn't talk that much, and even when he does its like he can only say a sentence at a time. He's like Ice Bear from We Bare Bear's. But i kinda like how secretive he is sometimes. -smiles-

**-static-**

Christy: -still talking to Damien- Oh... ok, never mind I guess.

Chris: We have some good news people! I have decided, to keep this season well up and running, to bring back one contestant from you're group!

Ashley: -gasps- CAN WE CHOSE!

Chris: Uh... no... I have picked the ones that are coming back right now, they are headed her from the ferry and should be arriving any minute now.

**-static-**

Angel: AHHHHH! NO NO NO! Now it'll be HARDER to take down my group so I CAN WIN! -thinks- Hopefully no one really important will be coming back into my group, because if it's Jake then Ashley will actually have someone she can trust, and she might leave me to kissy-kiss her little boyfriend. But, knowing my luck, it'll probably BE him...

**-static-**

Chris: For the Blue Team, the person coming back is; Pip!

Raven: -looks up- Really?!

Pip: -walks up on the dock- Hey guys.

Raven: -runs up to Pip and hugs him- I don't care that you're a total dork! I'm so glad you're back!

Pip: -coughs- CANT... BREATHE...

Raven: Oops... sorry... -lets go of him-

**-static-**

Zane: I know this may sound weird, but I'm actually really happy Pip's with us again. Even though he did ruin are chances of winning, I believe that he's a lot smarter than he puts off to be. I just hope he doesn't prove me wrong when I say that.

**-static-**

Chris: And for team Red; Jake!

Ashley: OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**-static-**

Angel: WHAT?

**-static-**

**-static-**

Ashley: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG -large breath- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**-static-**

Jake: Hey Ash.

Ashley: It's so good to see you again!

Chris: Ok, ok, I get it, ya'll are happy. Now how about we get ready with the challenge, eh?

So today we have a little bit of a basic challenge. Each team will have to bake ME a cake and I'll see how well you've done, and yes, the design will also matter. You have to make it look good, taste good, and I will be the judge!

Chef: -clears his throat-

Chris: Oh yeah... -sighs- and Chef will help me with the taste test, a little bit, -glares at Chef- so you better make the cake good! Alright, so everything is out and ready in the breakfast cabin. The team that makes the best cake will have a piece of their cake for breakfast for a week, depending how much of the cake you eat AND how big of the cake you make. Oh yeah, and the bigger the cake, the more points you make, yada-yada-yada, just make the cake a;ready! Go teams go.

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Christy: My life IS cake, so this should be easy.

Raven: Yeah... but do you know how to BAKE a cake?

Christy: Uh... no...

Zane: I know the basic stuff. Like we need flour, eggs, sugar, salt, and other ingredients if I remember them.

Pip: I know how to bake a cake.

Raven: Oh yeah, I remember last year Pip actually made a really delicious cake. You should take the lead Pip.

Pip: Uh... really. -laughs awkwardly- I didn't know you'd trust ME.

Raven: I don't at all, but I know you are really the only good cook here, so, do you're magic.

Pip: Um, ok. -pulls out a book from his bookbag-

Christy: Uh... what's this?

Pip: It's a cookbook. -flips through the pages-

Christy: And you just know thought about letting us know about it?

Pip: Hey, be happy I have it.

Raven + Jada: *at the same time* I'll work on the cake design...-

**-static-**

Raven: I don't like Jada, at all.

**-static-**

Jada: Oops! LOL! Sorry, if you wanna work on the cake design you totally can!

Raven: Oh, no, I think you should...-

Zane: I think you both should! Jada and Raven will work on the design, and Pip and I will work on baking the cake.

Raven + Jada: Uh... ohhhhhhhkaaaayy...

**-RED TEAM-**

Angel: My mom has ALWAYS been the best cooker in the world! I mean, she bakes things like chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes, and tons and tons of other stuff! OOH! Did you know she used to be a all time chef before she took acting and modeling, its like, SO FAB! She can cook burgers, even though I HATE burgers, and fries and steak and garlic chicken, and...-

Ashley: Ooh... I actually like burger's. They're my favorite food.

Jake: Wow, really? I love burger's too!

Taya: Ok, ok, stop ya'll are making me hungry! If we wanna start, we gotta start now!

Angel:- and she makes pasta and burritos and chicken tenders, and...-

Alex de.: STOP TALKING ABOUT YER MOM ANGEL!

Angel: ... sorry ...

**-static-**

Angel: Damn... what's wrong with him?

**-static-**

Alex de.: Alright guys, I have a plan. Who here is a good drawer?

Angel: -looks over at Ashley- Well, besides me, of course, it would probably be Ashley. I've been looking in her notebook and she's AMAZING.

Ashley: -blushes-

**-static-**

Ashley: Has Angel really been looking in my notebook? I have personal things in their!

**-static-**

Ashley: Wow... um, thanks. But I'm not THAT good.

Jake: Modest you, -softly punches Ashley- you're probably a great drawer.

Ashley: -blushes even more-

Alex de.: Well, ok, Ashley you'll make the design, and remember to make it big. Kevin and I will bake the cake.

Taya: When did YOU become, "leader" of this team.

Alex de.: We don't NEED a "leader" we just need someone to make decisions. You helpin' or not?

Taya: Eh. -shrugs- I guess I'll help with baking.

Alex de.: Good, let's go get this cake made!

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Pip: Do we have everything we need? -asks to Zane-

Zane: -looks at her checklist- Flour, check. Salt, check, Eggs, check. Cake mix, check. Is that all? I think we're missing something. Yumi!

Yumi: -runs in- Yes?

Zane: Do you have... -glares at her checklist impatiently- vanilla extract?

Yumi: I don't know...

Zane: -shouts- WELL GO FIND SOME.

Yumi: Okey.

Raven: -doodles in her pad about what the cake should look like-

Jada: I'm done! -shoves her pad in Raven's face-

Raven: Uh... why is there a bow on it? Why would we put a non-edible bow on something we're supposed to eat?

Jada: Ummm... DUH It's for design.

Raven: Ok... well I kinda like mine better. It's a little bigger than yours which is exactly what we need.

Jada: Yeah, but no offense, I don't really like your style. It's just all black.

Raven: Um, no, we are going to use dark chocolate and for the inside the cake will have a red filling that tastes like cranberries and it'll look like chocolate blood.

Jada: Yeah... but why can't we make it pink with cranberry filling?

Raven: Because then it won't be cool! We need something COOL!

Jada: I want mine cute. Not... "cool".

Raven: Yeah, well, mine's better nonetheless. -races to Pip- PIP! Do you like my design?

Jada: WHAT ABOUT MINE! -races towards him too-

Pip: -stiring the cake- They both look, just choose one.

Raven: Yeah but mine's is bigger. We will get a lot more points!

Pip: Ok, ok, fine. We'll use Raven's then.

**-static-**

Jada: Why does Raven use her brother to get away with almost anything? We could've made mine bigger with sparkles and pinkness! Who could say NO to pinkness? Ugh!

**-static-**

**-RED TEAM-**

Ashley: I'm done with the design!

Taya: Really? Let me see? -takes a look at Ashley's design-

Ashley: Yep! A big cake in volume, with orange icing, or green depending on which color we have to create it. Which color's do we have?

Taya: We have lots of orange, so we'll just use that.

Ashey: Great! Oh, and can we put red words on the top that say's "THE BEST CAKE IN THE WHOLE GALAXY".

Taya: I'll make sure it says "In a galaxy far, far, away" if you want me too.

-static-

Ashley: Ooh! Star Wars! Makes me love Taya just as much as I can possibly!

**-static-**

-the stove beeps-

Kevin: -gasps- Are cake is done!

Taya: Yes! -takes it out of the oven- Ok, who wants to help us with the icing?

Angel: Oh, oh, oh! ME!

Taya: -gives the icing bags to Angel- You get started, I need to take a piss.

Kevin: How lovely. -goes outside to play basketball with Alex-

Angel: -smiles eviliey and mixes the orange icing with the green, to make this gross brown color. And not a normal brown color, a color that looks disgusting in all regions-

Taya: -walks back in- ANGEL!

Angel: -stops mixing- Oops...

Taya: What are you doing to the colors?

Angel: -puts her hands behind her back like a child- I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise. I thought it would make a cutesy color.

**-static-**

Taya: I don't understand Angel sometimes

**-static-**

Taya: Whatever, just keep working.

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Pip: -walks back to enjoy the view of their new cake-

Zane: I really, really like this. -reaches out to take a piece-

Pip: WHOA! -slaps her hand down- Not now!

Zane: Sorry... it just looks so good.

Raven: It really does. Are you guys ready to take it out?

Pip: Yup.

Raven: Alright. Help me with this Zane.

-Zane and Raven pick up the cake and carry it over to the competition table.-

Taya: -looks over- Oh my god they are already done. -the cake looks beautiful in her eyes. Taya's hungry is driving her crazy-

Angel: You know... you can take a tiny piece from our cake if you're really hungry.

Taya: -looks back- Really?

Angel: Yeah. -crosses her fingers behind her back- I promise I won't tell anybody.

Taya: Um, ok, but just the tiniest piece. -reaches for the cake- NO! No, i can't do it!

Angel: Here, I'll take a piece fore you.

Taya: No, don't...-

Angel: -already cuts a small piece- See, very tiny. -hands the piece to her-

Taya: Oh. Thanks.

-Angel bunks the table by "accident" and the cake topples down-

Taya: No!

Angel: Its ok. We'll just... uh... here. -she grabs the toppled part and shoves it back on the cake, trying to make sure it doesn't look ruined even though it still looks awful- See, good as new!

-they carry their cake next-

Chris: Ok. -he cuts a piece of cake from Blue Team- Blue Team, Chef and I will do the honors. -he carefully takes a bite, tasting the wonderful flavor- Mmm... tastes like... cranberry filling. I rate it a 7. Pretty good.

Pip: -gulps-

**-static-**

Pip: A seven isn't all that great...

**-static-**

Chef: I rate it a seven too!

Chris: Alright, Team Red...- -he reaches for their cake-

Taya: -bites her nails-

Chris: -he tries to slide the cake towards him, but the entire cake falls flat on the floor- ... well... that happen. Team Blue, you guys have won!

Team Blue: YES!

Chris: Team Red, campfire.

-later at the campfire, Chris has just finished giving marshmelos to everyone except Angel and Taya-

Chris: Angel... you messed up the cake my stiring up the green and orange, making a gross brownish, green color that kinda reminds me of vomit,

Angel: -shrugs- I didn't know.

Ashley: -rolls eyes-

Chris: And Taya... you took a piece of the cake which toppled the entire project.

Taya: But, but it wasn't my idea! It was-

Chris: SHH! You're not very good at shutting up.

Taya: -stares at the ground-

Chris: And the person who will be leaving today is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Taya.

Taya: -sighs- Oh well. -walks up to the rocket- Bye Kevin.

Kevin: -runs up to her- Wait baby. I promise I'll try and win for you.

Taya: -grabs his hand- For us. -leans in and kisses him-

Chris: -yawns- Chef?

Chef: -grabs Taya and ties her to the rocket-

Taya: I love you Kevin!

Kevin: I love you too!

Chris: What will happen next? Who's cake do you think was better designed? Find out who will fly away next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND!


	12. Truth Or Dare

Chris: Welcome back to TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE ISLAND! Last time we brought back two campers that got voted off earlier this time in the series, which, by the way, is the last time its going to happen. So, we had a cake competition, which basically ended with Red Team's "Galaxy, far, far away" was far far away from winning! What will happen today? Find out, RIGHT NOW!

Zane: -waking up and yawns- Awhhh! What day is it today?

Yumi: -already awake, playing Angry Birds on her phone- The 28th of January, why?

Zane: -pauses- Oh my gosh... that's my big bro's birthday! -looks at Yumi's phone- Please, can I borrow it?

Yumi: -not even looking at Zane, yet she knows exactly what she's talking about- Nope.

Zane: Please! Wait... have you been playing that game all night.

Yumi: Nope. -turns off her phone suspiciously- I'm not even tired.

Zane: Um, ok. -she gets up and grabs her Lays chips she left on the edge of her bed last night and starts eating them. she lays down in her bed again and notices Yumi dead asleep-

Wow, how tiring.

Grey: -runs in- WAKEY WAKEY!

Yumi: -wakes up, terrified- WHAT! I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh... hey Grey.

Grey: Guess what? I can't find Chris anywhere!

Zane: -scrunches up her nose- Isn't that a bad thing? What will we be doing for this competition?

Grey: A bad thing? This is like the best time of Total Drama history! We can do anything we want, without getting caught!

Zane: Is this some kind of trick?

Grey: No, I swear not! And I have a great competition planned out too.

Zane: Ugh. -rolls eyes- Even if you tell me it I'm not gonna like it.

Grey: I know you'll love this... it's truth or dare!

Zane: -gasps- REALLY?

Grey: I said we could do anything right?

Zane: YAS! Let's gather up a ton of people! -starts to leave but remembers Yumi- Hey, are you sure you don't wanna join us?

Yumi: Maybe later. Didn't you say you wanted to use my phone for your brother's birthday?

Zane: Brother, shmother. I gotta cool game to play.

Yumi: Ok. Whatever dude. -falls asleep-

-they gather up everyone-

Grey: Ok. So basically since Chris or Chef or annoyance you whatever his name is isn't her right now, we can do anything we want! I've made a competition with Zane where its just basically truth or dare. Each team will dare, or truth, the other team to answer a question or do they dare and if they do it, they get a point, if they ignore or disagree they lose points. Got it?

Angel: This is stupid. I hate this game.

Raven: Me too.

Pip: Me three.

Zane: Oh come on! What's the harm in a little fun. No one's going to die. Except me... I'll probably die.

-everyone stares at her-

Zane: Never mind... let's just play!

**-static-**

Ashley: I wonder if I get to kiss JAKE! Hmm... I don't know if I'm up for this game, or for letting Jake know my little secret.

**-static-**

Jake: -over his shoulder- Hey Ash, you wanna play with us?

Ashley: Um... ok. -sits beside Jake-

**-static-**

Ashley: What can I say? No one likes a party pooper!

**-static-**

Zane: Ok, Team Red, Ashley. Truth or dare?

Ashley: -hesitates- Truth?

Zane: -looks around- Do you... like Pip?

Ashley: EW! No!

Raven: -laughs and nudges Pip-

Pip: Shut up, Raven.

Zane: OK, It's your turn now. But you can't ask me, since I already asked you something.

Ashley: OK... -looks around- Taya? Truth or dare?

Taya: Dare!

**-static-**

Taya: I ALWAYS pick dare! It's like a thing with me. And the weirdest part is, I'm never really a daredevil outside this game. Once we play truth or dare though, my dareness REACHES!

**-static-**

Ashley: I dare you... to... KISS PIP!

Pip: Wait, WHAT! Whhhyyy ME?

Taya: -starts to blush- Um, ok. -leans over to kiss Pip-

Pip: Wait, wait wait wait WHAT! -jumps out-

Raven: -can't stop laughing-

**-static-**

Pip: -staring at the camera, deadpan, with a bunch of Taya's lipstick covering his face-

**-static-**

Taya: Team Red, Jake. Truth or dare?

Jake: Truth.

Taya: Who would you date if you had to, in Team Blue.

**-static-**

Ashley: Oh, thank god she said Team Blue! But wait... what if he actually DOES have a crush on someone in Team Blue... and he doesn't have one on me? Or... what if he doesn't and then he likes me, and then when we start dating the girl will get mad and then she'll hate me, and then Jake will break up with me, and then... UGH! WHY IS LIFE SO CONFUSING!

**-static-**

Jake: If anyone, I guess Zane.

Zane: -looks up, surprised-

**-static-**

Zane: Me? Or did my name swap with other chick over-night? Nope... pretty sure that my name swaped with some girl other night...

**-static-**

Everyone: Awww... -stares at both Zane and Jake- ZANE AND JAKE SITTING IN A TREE... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**-static-**

Zane: Nope, never mind, my name definitely didn't swap. I guess my theory was true, I'm going to die by the end of the night.

**-static-**

Zane: Umm... -awkwardly- Maybe we should, kinda, sorta, play a different game?

Taya: What? You're the one who requested the game!

Zane: Actually, Grey requested it...

Grey: Yeah. but nonetheless, you still wanted to play with me... so...

Zane: Ugh... whatever. I'm gonna go build a fire.

Grey: Why? It's 2:00 in the afternoon, super bright out.

Zane: Nothing is bright in my world.

-Zane starts building a "campfire" out of damp sticks and wet wood- Zane: -trying to start a fire- UGH! WHY WON'T THIS WORK?

Yumi: -trudging out of the cabin, obviously tired- -yawns- Whatcha doin'?

Zane: -groans- I'm BUILDING a FIRE.

Yumi: Really bad attempted...

Zane: -sighs- Whatever... Don't you have something else better to do?

Yumi: Actually YES! I came out here to ask you if you were still going to call your brother, since you know, it is his birthday and all...-

Zane: OMG! HIS BIRTHDAY! -runs and steals Yumi's phone from her hands- THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME!

Yumi: Um... ok... -takes wet logs and stick out of fire and replaces them with drier logs. the fire immediately starts to light- I learned that from a video game.

-The group is giggling and laughing behind Yumi. She thinks about joining in with their little game, but eventually decides not to-

Ashley: -sighs-

**-static-**

Ashley: I don't like this game... I always feel left out of it for some reason. Like everyone is more popular than me, or they just more attention or whatever.

**-static-**

Ashley: -gets up and leaves without saying a word-

Jake: -watches Ashley walk away, and turns to the group- Hey, I'll see you guys later. -runs after Ashley-

-Camera cuts to Ashley staring off in the distance, the beautiful sunset demolishing the world in the best possible way ever-

Jake: -sits next to Ashley, she doesn't seem to notice- Wow, it's already the end of the day? Feels like its only been a couple minutes.

Ashley: -jumps in surprise- Oh my god... I didn't see you there. -starts laughing- How are you today?

Jake: Mmm... naw... the real question is... HOW ARE YOU TODAY? You've been really quiet recently. It's kinda scaring me.

Ashley: -starts laughing again- SCARING YOU? Awww you're adorable.

Jake: It's not funny... -starting to smile-

Ashley: And to answer you're question, I'm fine. Great, actually, better now that you're back in the game. I'm really happy I get to see you again. -pauses- I just really wanted to talk to you... alone...

Jake: Well, I'm right here. What is it you want?

Ashley: Hmmm... I don't know how to say this... it's kind of weird in all honesty.

Jake: Don't be nervous.

Ashley: -hold her stomach like she's gonna be sick- I... I like you a lot Jake. Like, as... dating.

Jake: -surprised by this- Really?

Ashley: Yea... I never told anyone... except Angel... but I can trust her.

Jake: Angel?

Ashley: Yeah! Angel!

Jake: Hmp... I love you too Ashely... but I don't trust Angel. I think we should be careful around her.

Ashley: -ignored everything he said except the "i love you too" part- OMG! So.. do you wanna date me?

Jake: -laughs- Hehe... yes. -leans in and kisses Ashley-

**-static-**

Ashley: -staring at camera- OMG! That was the best kiss ever!

**-static-**

Ashley: So it's official? We're dating now?

Jake: Yes!

Ashley: Wow! -thinks back on it- And what you said about Zane isn't true anymore, right?

Jake: Well, I can't lie, I did think Zane was kinda cool looking, but I'll never be more attracted to anyone more than you!

Ashley: Yay! -they skip back to the camp together, holding hands-

Chris: -appears from the "shadows" (which is actually just Chef's food court, I just wanted to make the story more interesting... ahaha) -yawns and looks at the campers- Huh?

Everyone: -stares at him-

Chris: Oh... hey... -carrying a bottle of beer, obviously drunk- How you kids doing... tonight... or day.. I can't tell everything seems shady to me...

Pip: Um... Chris? Have you been drinking?

Chris: Wha... -slowly looks down at his bottle of beer- OOOOHHHHH this thingy mabaaab heres... NAH! I just had a couple drinks. Ten drinks. ANYWWAY! Its time for todays competition thing...

Raven: -deadpan- We kinda already did something and besides that... its already time for us to go back to bed... so...

Chris: Really? WOW! That's really interesting...

Pip: I think you could use some more sleep until tomorrow morning anyway...

Chris: Um.. okey kiddy. Goodnight. -falls asleep on the floor, the bottles flies out of his hand and makes a large "shattering noise"-

-everyone goes to their cabin except Zane and Yumi-

Jake: -kisses Ashley goodnight- Goodnight sweetie.

Ashley: Goodnight to you too!

-Most of the campers go to sleep-

Zane: Happy birthday! I'm so sorry for calling late! Yeah, ok. I love you too! Enjoy you're cake. Bye-man. -hangs up- Thanks for the phone, Yumi -throws the phone to her-

Yumi: Hey! Be careful with this thing!

Zane: Sorry. -lays down next to the campfire- How'd you learn to start the fire so quickly?

Yumi: -is playing a video game- I learned it from a video game.

Zane: Did you see Chris all drunk and stuff? -starts laughing- Seems weird having him weird... and weird... its weird to be weird... Isn't that weird?

Yumi: -sarcastically- Weird...

Zane: I know! -sighs- I wanna see my brother again.

Yumi: I'm sure you'll see him soon.

Zane: -laughs- Are you saying I'll get voted off soon? Are you plotting something?

Yumi: No, of course not. I'm just saying.

Zane: I know, I'm kidding. -looks at the stars for a little- Well! I'm off to bed. Talk to you later. -starts to leave but turns back around- Oh yeah, and don't forget to set off that fire when you're done. I'm not being "secondly responsible" for a forrest fire. -walks away-

Yumi: -turns off her phone and sees something in the forrest, like some kind of monster thing, but she barely sees it before it disappears- Now THATS' weird...


End file.
